


The story of Lestat

by growligan



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Play, F/M, Lestat is a switch, M/M, and a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 44,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: My own re-writing of The Vampire Lestat. I do not own any of the characters in this!





	1. Fighting the wolves

It was a cold winter morning and I was riding my horse in the snow. I sat upon her wearing some armor I had dug up from the basmenet and to my frame I had attached a wide assortment of weapons. A spiked club dangled threateningly against my toned thigh as the horse galloped through the valley.

My name was Lestat de Lioncourt and I was twenty years old. I was venturing into the wilderness beyond my home to fight a bunch of wolves. They had been stealing food and children from the nearby village and rumor had it that some of them might have developed rabies after the scarce amount of food they’d been able to find during the winter. It was a most serious threat and as such I had been sent out to hunt them down.

I was riding through the snow and my dogs were walking next to me and then a wolf came and I swung my club and hit it in the jaw and it died. I could hear howls in the distance and knew that the pack knew that I had claimed one of their own as my victim. The battle was on!!!!!

Seven wolves came running out of the forest like a troop and one of them ran up and bit my horse and it screamed. I jumped off the horse and screamed. I grabbed my weapons as I jumped and now I swung the sword and a mace wildly around me to defend myself from the wolves. Meanwhile my poor dogs were getting mauled but I couldn’t think of that irght now as it was a matter of life or death. I was fighting for my survival here!

A wolf jumped towards me with its claws stretched out of its big paws and I struck forward with my sword and cut off one of its paws. It laid bleeding on the ground as I turned and jammed the mace into another wolf’s face and it ran off yowling but it did not get far as I ran after it and bashed its head in. I was very angry and I get violent when I’m angry.

My light blonde hair flew around my face and I could feel the sweat run down my forehead as I battled the savage beasts. Blood was painting the snow a dark red and the remaining wolves had surrounded me in a circle and were advancing on me. They started walking around in a ring like a cruel mockery of a midsummer dance around a pole but there was no pole! There was only I and I was trapped!

My sword hand shook and shivered as I raised the heavy weapon and jammed it into a wolf’s eye. It died immediately and while its friends were distracted I threw the grenade I had in my pocket and ran for it. I was safe. The wolves were dead.

I must have passed out because when I awoke I was in my room I was naked and my mother was bathing my forehead with a moist towel.

“Hello my son” she said.

“Hello mother” I said. “How did I get back home??”

“A bunch of peasants found you and brought you here along with the wolves you killed. They’re getting skinned and cooked. You have saved many today my son now we will have meat to eat and fur to wear and we’ll no longer have to be afraid at night when the moon is high and the starts are glittering” she spoke in that wise way that was hers and hers alone. I nodded sagely as I let her wise words fill me and calm my shivering heart.

I let my mother clean my dirty form and then I slept and then when I woke up again I remembered that my dogs were dead and I became depressed and cried a lot. I didn’t leave my room for a few days. Then I went and got some new dogs but I felt guilty about replacing my old dogs. I was not given time to beat myself up over it though.

My mother appeared in the door frame with a stern look upon her worn face.

“Lestat you have visitors” she explained.

My pale chest I covered with a shirt and I ventured down into the castle to great the guests. The villagers had gathered to shower me with the praise that I was due and I merrily accepted it and their gifts. Suddenly a handsome man my age stepped forward.

“Bonjour monsieur” he said and he had dark hair that fell upon his shoulders like a milk chocolate waterfall. I licked my lips. “Thank you for saving us all from the wolves.” He exteneded his hands and held out a coat it was red with some wolf fur on.

“Thank you friend” I said “but what is your name?”

“I am Nicolas de Lenfent” told the handsome stranger. “Mayhaps we shall talk again one day soon” he added with a little wink and I felt my sleeping dagger awaken. I was glad that I was now wearing the coat because it made it easy for me to hide it and I was not forced to show the whole village the bodily reaction this boisterous young gentleman had brought upon me.

“Okay” I said charmingly and then they all left and my mom looked at me weirdly but didn’t say anything.


	2. Meeting up with Nicolas

The next day I went to the pub. I was poor so I couldn’t really afford to buy anything much but I had decided to meet up with the handsome young gentleman after all. At first I had been unsure, but then my mother had told me that dear Nicolas had studied in Paris, and what can I say? As a man livign on the countryside, the big city fascinates me. As such, I had agreed to meet up with him after all.

Besides, my mother had told me that Nicolas was a violinist, albeit not the greatest one there was, but it had been enough to awaken my curiosity. I had been told by my father and brothers repeatedly through my childhood that I was tone deaf and merely three days after my eighth birthday I had had the drum set my mother bought me from Italy taken away for good. It had left a festering wound on my insides and I had never quite gotten over the initial hurt. As a way to cope, I had started appreciating music in my own private way. But we’ll talk about that later.

I entered the shabby little hut that was the pub and saw that monsieur de Lenfent was already sitting there with a bottle of wine in front him. He was smiling, his pink lips bent slightly as they stretched out on his blushing cheeks. I smiled back, my impish little mouth twisting into a friendly grin as I laid eyes upon him.

“Hello” I said as I stepped up to the table.

“Hello I have already ordered and paid” explained Nicolas. He gestured at the wine and a pair of long and heavenly scented baguettes that poked up from a bread basket. I smiled in awe. How did this mysterious musician know that I liked baguettes!?

My mind spinning with possibilities and attempts to solve the mystery, I followed him up the stairs to a room he had hired for the evening. We sat down upon the floor and had a merry little picnic together, and I watched with amazement as he slit open the baguettes with his pocket knife and buttered them up good before slathering jam on them. He bit down on his baguette and smiled at me while he chewed.

“Monsieur” I whispered reverently, “I do not know how to pay you back for this.”

Nicolas waved his hand in a way that seemed sassy yet friendly and he shot me another smile while some crumbs tumbled down upon his fine silk shirt.

“Don’t worry about it. You saved us all. The least I can do is shove you my thanks.”

We wined and dined and talked and laughed and Nicolas ran home to get his violin, and then he played a beautiful serenade on it. I felt the music sweep through my very soul and allowed myself to open my inner door and embrace it, and I swayed along with the rhythm as Nicolas played like a true magician with his trusty instrument at his side, tearing out tone after tone from the wooden tool, the sharp strings singing ever so gloriously as he moved his hands with a finesse I had scarcely witnessed.

Mother had been wrong. Nicolas wasn’t just a talented musician. He was the best in the world. I fell in love!

The night went on and we got drunker and drunker. Suddenly I noticed that Nicolas hand had travelled across the floor to rest on my thigh. I looked down at it with mild interest. He started rubbing circles into my pants and I giggled a little, not sure what to say now.

“Have you ever been with a man before, monsieur?” asked the graceful cavalier, and his teeth glistened red from the sweet yet bitter wine.

I hadn’t. But how could I tell him that!? What if my shameful confession made him lose interest in me? Oh, dreadful thought that I did not know how I could bear! It was not that I was a virgin, no, far from it! My virile member had been dipped in most of the women in the village, and then some, but it was all in the female love hole, and while I found men attractive, I had not yet had the chance to explore those forbidden desires further.

But now here it was. The chance. And I took it. I shook my head, feigning shyness, and Nicolas rose and took my hand. He led me to the bed.


	3. My new friend Nicolas

The morning after, I woke up back in my own bed. I had come home late at night, when the first distant light was dancing on the horizon and the lady of morning was struggling with the lord of night for dominance. At once, I had collapsed in my bed, and soon I had slept peacefully, dreaming of my new friend and his magical hands, and the music he could create from them.

When I awoke, I felt a dull pain in my butt. It wasn’t strange, I figured, because last night had been my first erotic experience with another man. Nicolas had taken me in the little room above the inn, plowed me into the mattress of the creaky old bed in the room he had so thoughtfully hired for us. I could not help but wonder if he had foreseen or even anticipated an encounter like the one we had had.

Nicki was a skillful lover and with his musician’s hands he had brought me to orgasm not once, not twice, but thrice. Well, those and his mighty sword, which he had unsheathed from inside his pants and stuck inside me. It was like when I stabbed the wolves, but far more intimate and pleasant. I could feel his thick log tickle something deep inside my innermost caverns, a secret spot I had never known of before, and it brought me mind boggling pleasure as I laid there beneath him, moaning and gasping his name like a wonton whore.

It was the best sex I had ever had, and as much as I winced when I sat down at the breakfast table, I decided that it had been worth it. I could take the pain and the confused glances my brothers gave me if it meant I got to be with him. No one had ever brought me pleasure like Nicolas de Lenfent had, and I was addicted. I wanted more.

But when I had left the table and retired to my room to masturbate, my mother snuck inside without knocking just as I was unlacing my pants. I quickly covered myself with a blanket as my mother sat down beside me. She stiffled a cough and pulled out her inhalator from a pocket.

“Lestat my darling boy” she started, her voice quiet yet intimidating, and I listened at once. “I have come to tell you that I am sick and might in fact be dying.”

We sat silent for a moment, my mother and I. She was inhaling from her inhalator now, and I was staring out the window, where snowflakes had started to fall like so many little cold and soft crystals.

“What makes you say that?” I asked eventually, as I felt that I should say something.

“It’s just a feeling I have.” She shrugged and put the inhalator back in her pocket.

“Don’t speak of such terrible things, mother...”

She grabbed my face with her small hands and turned my head around so I was looking at her. I blinked. She blinked too. I blinked again and swallowed. I could feel her breath, minty and yet with a ting of something else. Maybe it was whatever was inside the inhalator?

“I need you to be prepared when the time comes, is all”, she said, and then she got up and left.

I ended up leaving my room too. The desire to sexually pleasure myself had disappeared after my mother’s shocking revelation, and I ventured outside into the village. I don’t know what drove me to the inn again, but something did, and once I opened the door to step inside from the cold, I saw my new friend Nicolas sitting at a table nursing a bottle of wine.

A smile broke out on my face as I walked up to the handsome gentleman that had, in a way, taken my virginity yesterday. 

“Nicolas hello” I said and he looked up from the bottle to meet my purpleish gaze. His own brown eyes seemed sad but of that I took little notice as I sat down opposite him. He pushed the bottle towards me and I drank greedily, thirsty as I was from the walk I had just taken.

“Would you join me upstairs again, monsieur?” asked the gentle spirit. I could not refuse such an offer! Bottle in one hand and Nicolas’ calloused hand in the other, I followed him upstairs into “our” room. Barely had I entered before he took the bottle from me and placed it on the table. Then he pushed me down on the bed.

“I have been thinking about you all day” he whispered in a hoarse voice and I thought I could see something desperate shining in his eyes. Was it lust? Or was it something else, something darker and more forbidden?

I did not dwell on it for long as Nicolas had started rutting against me like a dog in heat, his breath hot and heavy against my frozen skin. Skillfull fingers stripped me off my clothes. A moist tongue circled one of my hairless nipples, then bit down, nibbled carefully, sucked greedily, tasted it like it was a particularly tempting spoonful of crème brule.

Oh, I was in heaven! Moan after moan left my lips and the pain in my anus seemed to have magically disappeared as I bucked up against my lover.

“Take me now!” I groaned, almost bursting from desperate need. I did not have to wait long. Nicolas only left for a moment, liberally slathering the wine over his dick to make his entrance into my tight passage easier.

He returned to the bed and was on top of me again in no time. Then it happened, the moment I had been waiting for. He slid inside me, flesh against flesh, skin against skin. The part in which I had let no one else, he was now filling. It stung, but it was the kind of pleasant sting you want more of. I would gladly have begged for it if he’d asked me to.

Luckily, I did not need to ask. Nicolas was moving on top of me, in and out, in and out, in a rhythm that almost seemed like a dance created by the gods themselves. I moaned and wept with pleasure as I felt him push that secret button inside of me, that little nub of pleasure, and every nerve in my body seemed to sing with joy as he hit it again and again. Oh, to get to do this forever!

But it did not last forever. A great wave was flowing through my insides, and I knew that Nicolas had reached his climax. The knowledge alone was enough to bring me over the edge and oh, oh, mmh, I screamed and cried like a drunk man as my own pleasure took hold of me, Nicolas’ name escaping my lips again and again as if in prayer. Our lovemaking session was complete now, and as he pulled out of me and I felt the great gush of his potential lifebringers escape my narrowing cavity, I realized that I felt a slight buzz in my fingertips.

Nicolas was wiping us both clean from the mess we had made when I realized that I was drunk. But I had barely had any wine to drink tonight! Confusion must have been visible upon my face, for Nicolas spoke hastily as he saw the look I was giving him.

“Oh, yeah, that happens. It’s a side effect sometimes, when you bring wine into your chasm. You get a bit drunk. It’ll pass though. No worries.”

Two hours later, Nicolas was leading me home through the streets. I was vomiting violently.


	4. The darkness comes

That’s how my life was, these coming months. Nicolas and I kept meeting up in our little room above the inn, drinking and making love, and soon the whole village was gossiping about the two of us as if their lives depended on it. While rumors I heard, and giggling ladies stared at me as I walked through the streets, but no one actually dared to say them to my face. Being the Wolfkiller had its advantages, it turned out.

It was a night like all the others when Nicolas and I were sitting in our little room, drunk on cheap wine but still sober enough to be able to communicate with ease. Nicolas was absentmindedly fingering his violin, and his tender fingers somehow created a somber melody that struck something inside my very soul. It seemed the notes that flew from it opened something up, this little door in my inner sanctum, and released what could only be described as a beast.

Darkness and existential dread filled me! I beheld the room and my fellow human inside it as if unreal all of a sudden, and the birds singing outside were unreal, and the people laughing downstairs were but cruel nymphs and vixens out for my very soul! I shivered. I could feel the darkness surround me, but I did not know what to do.

I looked to Nicolas, silently begging him to help me, and at once the toned angel notice that I was struggling and came to my rescue.

“Lestat?” he asked between gulps of the red liquid. “What is the matter with you?”

I knew that I should reply but I could not, for my mouth was making noises of its own!

“Oooooooh”, it said, this mouth, this little rose on my face. “Ooohhoohoooo…”

Nicolas stared at me in confusion as I got up and started pacing the room and each of my steps seemed to echo and brought to mind horrible visions! I could see a skeleton stumble through the darkness, heading towards me, grinning with its empty eye sockets staring and its skeletal teeth gnawing on the empty air! It was coming for me!

A shriek escaped my mouth as I ran through the room and slammed open the door. Down, down, down the stairs I went, through the inn as the villagers stared, and off into the night as the stars twinkled above me, singing their silent songs as they mocked me.

Nicolas was coming after me, of course. He was a real friend after all, and I could hear him yell at me to wait up while his long brown hair slapped the sides of his face as he ran. But I did not – nay, I could not! – stop, and my feet spattered against the ground as I ran as if for my very life.

Through the village they took me, these desperate feet, and off into the distance. At once I stopped! Before me I saw the burnt stakes, the burnt ground. I heard the empty silence around me as even the animals of the forest seemed to avoid the place, and at once I knew. I had arrived at the Witches’ Place, the place that had haunted my nightmares since I had been but a wee lad and the village priest had told me horror stories about it to scare me. My mother had punched him in the face when she had found out, but it had done little to take away the trauma that was already there.

I was convulsing on the ground when Nicolas caught up to me at last. He was panting heavily and trying to form words through his gasps of air.

“Lestat what… are you… doing?” he panted. I merely convulsed some more in reply, my terror too big to let me form words. “You need to get up from there, the ground is muddy.”

Would that I could, Nicolas! Would that I could… A weak moan escaped my lips as my eyes rolled back in my head and suddenly it was as if I could hear them, the innocent women and children meeting their fiery doom at this very place.

“Help me...” I begged weakly. “Make it go away...”

Nicolas had brought his violin, and now he started playing it. Cheerful tunes escaped the little instrument as he started chasing away the nightmares, and all of a sudden the place did not seem as dark and threatening anymore. I got up on my shaking legs as they started to dance to the music my skillful lover was creating, and soon I was doing a one man conga through the clearing.

The darkness that took hold of me had passed, for now. But in truth, it never really left me. Something had changed that night. Some secret place inside of me had been broken open and I was never quite the same again. But as Nicolas hoisted me over his shoulders and carried me home, it didn’t seem to matter anymore. 

I slept like a baby that night, and when I awoke, my mother had once again snuck inside my room. My groggy eyes met her clear blue ones, and we smiled at each other.

“Lestat,” she said. It was my name. “I think you should get the hell out of Auvergne while you still have the chance. You’re not happy here.”

I stared. Then a memory struck me...


	5. The flashback

The flashback

When I had been but a wee lad, I had been sent to the monastery to learn the important skills of writing and reading. It did not go well. I was trying my hardest, but I just couldn’t quite manage to understand the difference between letters and numbers, no matter how much I kept trying. Still, the priests saw in me a talent they had seldom seen, and argued that with a little help, I would be able to not only learn the whole alphabet, but to spell and write like a scholar.

It did not please my father, who was very anti learning. He always said that all a man needed was a drink in one hand and a gun in the other, and more often than not, I could find him sitting outside in the garden aiming his shooter at squirrels and whatever other critters found their way here. That was before he turned blind, of course.

I cried and screamed like a leper when my brothers came to get me, and no one but my mother seemed to understand why I was sad. Then she did it. She sold some random junk from her Italian days and bought me a pair of dogs.

Inbreeding might be bad but I did not care! I was breeding my dogs and creating litter after litter which I also bred, and soon I was selling my inbred yet loveable dogs to people from near and far. Sure they might have been a bit deformed but they were still intelligent if you got to know them. They liked to play fetch and they never peed indoors. I was proud of them.

Then came a day when I was sixteen and a theater troupe stopped by in our little town to perform. I loved attention. I had never gotten much of it as I was growing up and now I saw my chance. I put on my best smile as I approached a woman in the pub. She was from the theater troupe. That was why I was approaching her.

“Hello” I said sexily. “My name is Lestat de Loincourt.” I smiled in a sexy way.  
“Hello my name is Paula and I’m from Italy” she said.

“My mom is too” I confessed.

“What a coincidence!” she exlaimed.

“Isn’t it just!” I readily agreed and then we started making out. I was sixteen back when this happened so I wasn’t cheating on Nicolas since we didn’t know each other yet.

Me and Paula went outside and we had sex behind a shed. I wasn’t wearing a condom but I figured that since she was standing up all the semen would drip out of her and we wouldn’t have to worry about pregnancies.

The next day I woke up in a warm soft bed and it was my own! My brothers had struck again and stolen me from Paula’s arms! I got yelled at and spanked (but not in a sexy way) and then I got grounded. My mom felt bad for me so she sold some stuff again and bought me a gun.

“Use this against anyone who dares to challenge you” she had said as she stuck it in my hand with a serious look on her tender face.

And I did. I shot my brother Augustin in the leg that night but no one appreciated that and I got scolded and yelled at and had to spend the night sleeping in the kennel with my dogs. My father took my gun away from me and told me that I wasn’t man enough to handle it yet. His insults stung and I cried bitter tears into the fur of my poor dogs. They were the only ones who understood me.


	6. Leaving Aubergine

Nicolas was playing his violin again. We had gathered in our little room above the inn, much to his father’s dismay. He worried that his son was turning queer, or at least mildly homosexual, and it did not help that Nicki had refused to return to Paris to keep studying law. No, music was Nicki’s passion and that’s what he wanted to spend his time doing.

I supported him, of course. Music always arouse a feeling deep inside me, not entirely unlike arousal. It made me want to sing and dance, but it also made me cry in fear and made my virile stick grow hard as a rock at times. It was hit or miss what would happen every time Nicolas grabbed his instrument and started playing.

On this particular evening, he was playing a cheerful tune and whistling along to it while I was peeling an apple to put in the pie I was making. It seemed like a good opportunity to ask him some stuff.

“So what was Paris like?” I inquired. Nicolas shrugged while he drew out a symphonic masterpiece from the violence, his hands shivering with emotions.

“It was alright,” he confessed between whistles.

“Okay so do you like want to go back there?” I asked.

“No” he said.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because” he said and put away the violin. The moment had passed for now, but I kept pressing on.

“My mom says she wants me to get out of Aubergine before she dies. I was thinking maybe we could go to Paris since you have contacts there.”

Nicolas looked me over with a doubtful frown upon his handsome face.

“You can’t write or read,” he gently proclaimed.

“I don’t need to. I have other skills. I can hunt to bring us food. And I can juggle.”

“Yes but there are no animals in Paris” pouted my friend Nicolas and I thought for a second upon the words, realizing that it probably was true. Maybe animals didn’t exist outside of the countryside. I wouldn’t know. I had no real experience with proper cities.

“Well I’m a good actor” I offered.

“Since when?” asked Nicolas, and I could hear a twinge of doubt in his voice. Oh well then, if that’s what what he wanted! Maybe he wasn’t such a good friend after all! But before I had a chance to reach across the table and stab him in the face with the knife I was peeling the apples with, he smiled gently, and the sudden and unreasonable anger that had overcome me melted away.

“You know what?” he said, and his smile seemed to grow bigger by the second. “Let’s go to Paris. I have a plan.” But when I asked what the plan was he did not want to tell.

Time passed fast after that night. My mother frequently caught me walking back and forth in the castle, and my father often yelled at me to sit down and be quiet, he was trying to solve a crossword. It didn’t matter that the man was blind and couldn’t read, my brother Augustine helped him as always, eager to kiss ass and prove himself the better son. But even that could not get to me right now. I was going to get out of here!

Then the night came. My mother tiptoed into my room and gently placed a warm hat upon my head. It was a chilly spring evening.

“My son the time has come you need to leave now for Nicolas’ father has heard of your plans and is planning to separate you and possibly send him off to a distant place and for all I know it could be Paris or it could be Guatemala” she informed me as I put the last things I needed into my little carpetbag and swung it over my shoulder.

My mother checked so my hat fit snugly on my curly head and then she sent me off with a wave and a passionate kiss.

“Write when you get to Paris!” she yelled after me in a whisper. I fingered the cold coins she had given me in reply.

Then it was time. I ran off to gather Nicki and off we went. We didn’t want to arouse any suspicion until it was too late for anyone to catch up with us, so instead of leaving by horse we stole a pair off cows.

And that was it. We were off to Paris, the capital of the world.


	7. Getting a job

Life in Paris was quite different from what I was used to in Auverland. The first few nights, Nicolas and I had slept on the streets, and during the day we stood in a street corner where Nicolas played his violin and I sang and did acrobatics. It did not take long until our overwhelming talents got noticed, not just by the townsfolk but by a fat old man who called himself Renaud.

Renaud had a thick mustache that hung over equally thick lips, and it quivered when he laughed. He had a friendly face and was almost always seen with a baguette in his right hand. I took an instant liking to him, and if it hadn’t been for Nicki, I might just have fallen in love a bit.

But I digress. My point is that after a few days of begging, we both got hired at handsome Renaud’s little theater. It was a shabby building, but the audience was drawn to it like flies to dung, and every night he managed to make just a little bit of money. Nicki got to play his violin on stage with some other people and I was happy for him because I thought it made him happy and also he was sexy when he was playing. I was emptying the latrine and stuff.

Soon I was beginning to make friends. I guess there’s a certain connection that happens when you know that every night, someone is taking care of your shit. I got invited over for dinner to many of the actors, and Nicki did too. It felt like we were on a secret date that no one except us knew about, and more than once I let my fingers travel across Nicki’s weeping bulge under the table. I was naughty. I was living!

As much as I was enjoying myself though, I could still not read or write, so every now and then I dragged my ass off to les Innocents, a filthy and stinking cemetery, to have a man write my mother letters to tell her all about my excellent adventures. Or well, not quite all of it. I left out certain parts. Like my secret fondling of Nicki’s privates during dinners. Like how the wine had more than once made me pass out in the gutters after a particularly frivolous night. Like how I, for a bit, worried that I had attracted syphilis after drunkenly kissing a stranger on the lips outside a brothel one fine Friday afternoon.

But other than that, I told her everything. I told her that I was having the first real job in my life! I left out the part where I was emptying latrines, admittedly, and just lied and told her I was a star actor now and everyone loved me and I was really popular. It wasn’t that much of a lie, really. I knew I would get there eventually, and that eventually in this case probably meant soon.

I had a plan, you see. If I wasn’t prancing around upon that stage within a month, I would start driving a hard bargain. I would offer Renaud my perky little butt to do with as he pleased. If that didn’t convince him I was ready for the big stage, I didn’t know what would! Of course I didn’t tell my mother this either. I’m not an idiot.

Luck had it though, that one of the actors suffered from an unfortunate “accident” when going to the theater one day. Rumor had it that he had been run over by a horse, and while I feigned bitter tears along with the others, I was dancing a gleeful tango on the inside. My little plan had worked! I was the one who had been on the horse, wearing a dark hood to hide my handsome features.

That night I took the stage to the joy of the audience. I played the role of Lelio, just as I had in my youth, and my strong baritone carried across the theater as I sung the sensual words to seduce my Flamenco.

“Flamenco, Flamenco, come to me tonight,” I sang, twirling around on the stage as I chased her down, my weapon of lust readying itself to strike. I hoped no one in the audience was noticing. I saw one of the trombone players mouth something to me, and with a sting of embarrassment I realized I had said the wrong name all along! It was Flaminia, not Flamenco! I cringed internally but continued my chase of the lovely maiden, and the audience did not seem to mind. In fact, they seemed to think it was all part of the show!

That’s when I knew I was destined for greatness. I was a master at improvising!

That night, Nicki and I made love in our little attic room. He kissed my hairless chest and told me how proud of me he was, and I giggled. Life was really like great right now!


	8. An ugly man comes

I was happy. It wasn’t a feeling I was overly used to, so it took me a while to realize that that was what I felt. Happiness. The other actor was conveniently stuck bedbound, and as a result, the role of Lelio went permanently to me. There wasn’t a night that I wasn’t waltzing around on the stage, penetrating the hearts of the audience with my soulful tunes and my effortless steps.

Nicolas was doing well for himself too. Every night, he was there, playing his violin as skilfully as were he Mozart or Aristotle, and I felt a surge of pride in my chest every time I looked at him. The only thing that could have made my life better would be if Nicki had been my Flaminia, the deer that I chased, the antelope on the savanna.

But he wasn’t, and as we sat around the table late at night, my sweaty fingers groping his usual bulge of excitement, it didn’t matter all that much to me anymore. I had him to myself whenever I wanted, and I wanted it often. Each and every night, Nicolas watered my flower with his own magical concoction, and every time he made me blossom into an overwhelming orgasm.

I screamed as the semen shot out of my penis like water from a squirt gun, not caring if anyone else heard me. This was heaven! This was all that I have ever craved, and I told my darling mother as much in a letter I sent to her, though I avoided mentioning anything about my sex life.

Nicolas and I had eventually learned that it was a bad idea to use wine instead of lube, and had in fact started using lube instead. It worked wonders. I never got as drunk as I used to these days, and one of Nicolas’ old friends from school had told me that the anus had a way of absorbing alcohol, so unless you wanted to get really drunk, you should avoiding putting it there.

It also lessened my night time existential crises, and the crying breakdowns became less and less frequent. Every now and then, I would scream in fear of my own shadow, or run through the streets quoting Shakespeare, and there were times nothing could calm be but Nicolas’ hands wringing out somber tunes from his violin and his foot rubbing soothing circles against my penis.

But other than those awful nights, I was thriving. Paris was all I had hoped it would be and a bit more, and every day Nicolas went into town only to return with his basket full of freshly baked bread and moldy cheeses. We ate them together as we gorged ourselves on wine (but never in the anus), and then we napped through the hotter hours, having a private little fiesta of our own. Sometimes we’d go fishing in the river that floated through the city, and every time we got a catch, Nicolas would grill it over the open fire in our apartment.

Auvergne and its cold and sadness seemed so far away those days. Life was all I had ever hoped it could be, so of course I should have known it wouldn’t last.

I’m not quite sure when it started happening, but after a while I started seeing a face in the crowd. There were of cours eplenty of faces in there, but this one was so gashtlyly ugly that I thought it had to be a mask. Also it was really white.

It kept appearing in the auedience night after night, and it bothered me. It shifted my focus from my extraordinary performance to its revolting ugliness, and anger began to grow in me. I let out a sexual growl as I chased my fair Flaminia across the stage, waving my fake sword as I dashed after her, and I heard the face chuckle.

When I told Nicolas that night, he told me that I was probably worrying over nothing.

“It’s probably just some old hobo who wants to suck your dick” he said in that usual calming tone of his, and I nodded slowly. Maybe he was right.

“But what does it want?” I wondered out loud.

“I don’t know. You’re getting a little bit famous, maybe he just wants an autograph. Maybe he’s having a crush.”

Nicolas was feeling a little bit down this evening. He had dropped his violin on his foot earlier and it had killed his spirits some, and he wasn’t his usual self this evening. He was feeling down. He was sad.

I wrapped my arms around his bony shoulders and ran my hands across his chest, stopping to tweak his nipples when I reached them. I twisted them like doorknobs and giggled.

He turned around and looked at me tiredly.

“Let’s just go to bed, Lestat,” he said.

And we did. A few hours passed, and then I awoke to the sounds of glass shattering! It was like someone was breaking a large yet thin slab of ice, but it was our window that was getting broken! I shivered in the freezing cold that was flowing in through the windows, my nipples stiff on my naked chest.

In the darkness I saw a figure. A tall figure with a grotesquely ugly face. It was the idiot from the audience! That’s when reality caught up with me and I gasped in terror. I had a stalker and now he had found me and was going to kill me or steal my stuff! Or maybe kidnap Nicki! But my thoughts did not get further than that before the figure grabbed my by the throat and jumped out of the window with me. Behind me, I could hear Nicki’s sleep drunk voice.

“Lestat, where are you going?” he asked. I screamed in reply, begging for him to help me.

“NICKI THE UGLY GUY’S GOT ME!!!” I yelled, hoping against hope that he’d hear and come to my rescue.

“Shut the fuck up” said Ugly and threw me down on a roof. My penis landed against the freezing snow and I could feel it shrink a size. I was embarrassed.

“What do you want from me!?” I demanded as I got up, dusting the snow off from my body. It clung to what little body hair I had and I felt a shiver run through me, both because of the cold and because of the way Ugly was eyeing my naked body.

“Wolfkiller, you are a beautiful specimen...” it whispered, and I could almost hear passion behind its hissed words.

“Please let me go back home, I have to get up early tomorrow” I lied.

“I see through your lies” it smirked. I screamed and ran towards the edge, but before I could get there, it had grabbed me and we were flying above the rooftops like a pair of angry angels, my limbs flailing wildly in the wind while Ugly’s laughter echoed through the night.

At last we landed somewhere outside town. My body fell down on the ground like a sack of potatoes and I laid there for a minute, the world spinning around me. I was just about to get up when Ugly kicked me in the head and I passed out.

When I awoke again I was in a little prison cell. My body, still naked, was laying on a pile of coarse straw. I moaned. My head was throbbing and my skin was itching, and on top of it all I was freezing.

“NICOLAS???” I cried. “MOTHER???” But no one replied. No one came to my rescue.

That’s when I realized that stardom had its disadvantages. I had been kidnapped my an obsessive fan, and now my life depended on whether or not I could get out of here. I began gnawing on the bars of the cell.


	9. Getting attacked

It did not take long until the vile fiend heard my desperate gnawing and appeared in the doorway. His ugly face shone cruelly in the fading light, and I gulped.

”Wolfkiller…” the vicious fiend hissed. ”Howdy wolfkiller…”

Another gulp formed in my troath and I backed away as far as I could inside the cell, the straw tickling my tender buttcheeks as I slid across it to get to the wall. But then I saw that the fiend was carrying something. It was a bread bowl created by cutting a baguette up and filling it with delicious tomato soup, and in his other hand he held a bottle of white wine. On top of it balanced a fresh green apple that made my mouth water, and a pathetic moan escaped my dry and chapped lips as my limbs suddenly started crawling toward him as if by their own volition.

”Give it to me…” I groaned as I approached the monster, my handsome hand forcing its way through the bars as I begged for nutriment. And to my great and utter shock, he did! I ate and drank greedily, and I caught myself being glad that it was white wine and not red, like I always drunk with Nicki. I could barely drink red wine these days without thinking about the passionate nights we had spent together, and it always made a blush appear on my otherwise so splendidly pale cheeks. I was a handsome specimen indeed, Ugly had been right about that.

”My name is Magnus and I have kidnapped you to make you my hair. You are handsome and strong and just what I have been looking for through these harrowing decades of loneliness and strife” said the monstrous figure. I was too busy feasting to reply, and I felt myself begin to get a little drunk. Maybe it was because I had finished the whole bottle. But what can I say, really? I was thirsty!

Then he unlocked my cell just as I had finished devouring the food he so readily had provided me, and pulled me up upon my tired feet. My legs shook nervously.

”I am a vampire and now I am going to turn you into one” he explained.

”Vampires don’t exist” I scoffed.

”You seriously say that after everything?” he asked, and his thick and juicy eyebrows rose high upon his wrinkled forehead. ”After everything that has happened, after I took you on a magical flight through the night, you dare accuse me of lying!?” His voice rose and I involuntarily took a step backwards. His wrath was frightening!

”Calm the hell down” I whispered.

”I am calm!” He yelled back. I nodded. Okay. Okay. Nice and slowly, let’s not piss off the weird delusional man anymore. He smiled, my silence seemingly soothing him, and I relaxed and felt my shoulders untense.

”Since you don’t believe me I’m gonna have to prove it!” he suddenly yelled and latched himself onto me like a tiger onto a gazelle. I screamed. I could feel his revolting little teeth prick the skin of my neck, and blood started gushing out of the open wound! He was slupring away aggressively while my life’s liquid escaped me. My life was fading from me, and my head fell back as I wept openly.

This was not at all what I had wanted when I woke up this morning!


	10. Farewel Magnus

I shoved desperately at the fiend, but to no avail. He seemed drawn to my blood like a moth was drawn to light, and I felt myself grow weaker and weaker. I would die soon, that much I knew. And I was torn on how to feel about it. I was too young to die, but on the other hand, if I died now I would make a very handsome angel, so maybe it wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. Nothing bad that didn’t bring with it something good, after all.

But then, as if overcome by a heavenly power that had heard my dying cries, he stopped. His teeth left the gaping little pricks upon my neck and he gasped in what might have been arousal. Then he did it! He gnawed open a wound on his wrist and before I had the time to react, he had pressed it against my mouth!

“Now you do as I say and drink!” he commanded. “Drink and live, my little Wolfkiller! The angels can’t have you!”

I sputtered and choked upon the foul tasting liquid that was filling my mouth. How did he know what I had been thinking????? I tried to gasp for air but I could not, and instead I inhaled a heavy amount of blood into my lungs.

I died.

Or at least that’s what I thought happened at first, for the world went black and I felt my legs give way under me. I fell down into the straw and coughed weakly as my blood filled lungs drew their last breath. Then everything stopped and I lied on the ground like a ragdoll for a few minutes. I awoke soon though, and it was to the sensation of the monster kicking me in the ribs.

“Wake up! Wake up!” he was yelling and for the first time I noticed that his words carried with them a mysterious accent. Maybe it was Japanese or Finnish, I couldn’t quite tell.

“Wake up and drink my blood!” he ordered, and soon it was dripping into my mouth again. I felt like I was a toast being slathered with jam, and I did not like it. I wanted it to stop. Then all of a sudden my heart stopped and I thought I died again. My body convulsed a little, and I felt a cramp form in my abdomen.

“You are dying” he informed me coldly, and then he knelt down next to me. “You’re going to shit yourself and then I am going to commit suicide by fire and you’re going to spread my ashes or I will come back and haunt you like you have never been haunted before. Also you’re a vampire so you can’t go out into the sun or you’ll die. Also you need to drink blood or you’ll feel shitty, but don’t drink until they die or something really bad will happen.”

I tried to take it all in, my as I laid there I could feel my ring muscle quiver and let loose a great flood. His words had come through and I wept with shame as explosive diarrhea ripped through my body for a good ten minutes. It was awful! I wanted to die for real this time!

After I was done emasculating myself and had cleaned myself up, the man led me off to a chamber. It was full of firewood and he was carrying a can of gasoline.

“But why must you leave me?” I asked sadly. “We have only just met.”

“Yes but I am tired of living. You are now my heir, Magnus’ heir, and everything that was mine will be yours.”

I nodded, then I begged him again to please reconsider, and maybe spend at least one night or two with me. I was just a little baby vampire! I was not ready for this!

“Practice makes perfect” he whispered, and then he started pouring gasoline over the dry wood. He was giggling silently to himself as he did it and humming a little tune. I felt uncomfortable. It was a good thing the building was made of stone and not wood, or he might burn it all down.

“Isn’t that going to hurt terribly?” I asked gently. He shrugged and threw the can out the window. He was done pouring. I gulped. I knew what was about to happen and for a reason I couldn’t quite put my finger on, it terrified me. Maybe it was because I had never seen anyone burn to death before.

And I had seen people die, make no mistake. This was Paris, and public executions were, as they say today, “in”. I had seen people get hung and I had seen their heads get chopped off with the guilliotine. And I had cried bitter tears and had panic attacks that wouldn’t go away until Nicolas had dragged me off to our room and started playing the violin to calm me down.

Nicolas! What would he think of me now that I was a monster!? What if he wanted to dump me!?

“Can you think of someone other than yourself for five seconds?” a voice said and brought me back to reality. It was Magnus. I could see that he was holding a matchbook, and soon he lit one of the matches and chucked it at the fire. He chuckled as we watched the flames rise and roar against the ceiling.

“Please, please don’t,” I begged. “Please, I am not ready yet.”

“You will do fine” he assured me and patted me on the shoulder. Then he jumped into the flames. “Oh by the way!” I heard him yell from inside them. “I almost forgot, if you remove a rock in the wall you can crawl inside my special room and find riches and a place to sleep! Have fun now!”

Then his cheerful voice got interrupted by his own screams as the flames devoured him. I watched as he writhed and cried within the fire.

“HELP ME LESTAT!!!” he yelled. “I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND! HELP ME!” But I made no move to save him. I knew that he was just testing me to see if I was steadfast enough to do as he had told me to.

“OH GOD THIS REALLY HURTS!!!” he whined. “OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!”

I sighed and shook my head. He was a good actor, I’d give him that.

“Magnus, stop it!” I scolded. “It’s not fun anymore!” 

I heard him weep in reply, and then he went silent. I wished I had had a marshmallow as I watched the fire slowly burn down, and then I gathered up the ashes and threw them out the window. I saw the wind catch them, and what had once been Magnus was now flying away so peacefully across the night sky.

And that was that. My life as a human had ended, and my life as a vampire had taken its start. But before I did anything else, it was time to look at my new riches.


	11. I am sad

I huffed and puffed as I struggled to remove the stone from the wall, but eventually, it fell out and I bent down to crawl inside the narrow passage. I slithered forward, my tummy brushing against the rough stone beneath me. I could feel it tickle my happy trail, as I was still naked.

Eventually I reached the inner sanctum and beheld my treasure. It was locked in multiple chests and I sighed before kicking them open, loathing that I had to put in such an effort just to see what the mad vampire had left behind for me. It was gold and silver and various knickknacks and jewelry. My eyes fell upon a painting of Mona Lisa and a pair of old shoes.

Once I was done exploring the riches and had found clothes to cover my naked form with, I decided to take a nap in the old sarcophagus that he had left for me. It was covered in a semi-statue of no one other than Magnus himself, but his nose had been broken off and he had more teeth than I remembered.

When I awoke, it was evening again, and I was overcome with a hunger so intense that it made my stomach cramp. I required sustenance! As I arose from the sarcophagus like a mummy dressed in golden tights made of the finest velvet and a flowing lace shirt, I knew that it had started for real now, my life as an undead menace.

That night I prowled the streets of Paris like a werewolf, hunting down and killing any poor soul that looked particularly tasty. I could feel the sweet and fruity taste of wine in a man’s blood, and it brought me anguish. I was once again reminded of my Nicolas and the time we had spent together. Our passionate nights, and his soft giggles during daytime, as he dipped his baguette (and I do mean the bread, not his fleshy one) into a goblet and put the dripping, soggy staff of life to his mouth.

I missed Nicolas! But I couldn’t go see him yet… could I? A thought came to me then, and I realized exactly why I couldn’t. For all I know, Nicolas wouldn’t be very accepting of this new me. Maybe he didn’t like vampires much. If I went to see him he might dump me but if I didn’t he could NEVER DUMP ME!!!!! That’s why I could never see my Nicolas again.

I decided to send him some money though. I had plenty after all and if I tried to buy his love and friendship from a dstance he might realized I still cared. I crawled across the rooftops like a broken bat until I reached the little apartment we had shared up until so very recently, and then I grabbed a fist of money from my red velvet coat pocket and chucked it inside the room.

I could hear Nicolas yell as the coins clattered across the floor and I hurried up across the roof to make sure he didn’t spot me. I wouldn’t give him a chance to dump me, not tonight!

“Who the fuck is throwing money at me!?” I could hear Nicolas yell.

Then I went and got myself a lawyer. His name was Renaud and like me, he was French. Maybe it wasn’t too weird as he too was living in France, but you could never be too sure. He might be an Englishman posing as a Frencman to get information, but I quickly got assured that wasn’t the case as I scoured his feeble mind for military intel. Don’t judge me! I thought if I found anything I could sell it. I was always a very creative soul after all, and money is money.

I got him to write and send a letter to my mom:

Dear mom,

It is I, your son, Lestat de Lioncourt. I hope you remember me even though we haven’t seen each other in months. I think about you every day and I do hope you get my letter. I assume you do since you write me back, but like father always said when he still could see, you can never be too sure. I do realize he said that after he shot various little critters twice, but I feel like the same logic still applies here.

Mother, how are you? Is your cough any better? Do you remember to use your inhalator? I am doing fine. The other day I met a man named Magnus and he kidnapped me. It was scary but now I’m doing fine because I’m rich and I got to inherit his castle and some stuff. I am wearing clothes now too. I was naked when he took me but there were clothes in a secret room so I managed to get dressed again pretty fast. I didn’t like being naked much because it was very cold!

I hope the wolves won’t attack again while I’m gone and you’re all defenseless!

Hugs and kisses,  
your son Lestat de Lioncourt (the real one, not a fake)

Then I threw some coins down with the letter and had it sent away. I smiled. Then I went back home to go to bed early because I was still a little tired after the traumatic experiences I had just gone through, but once I got there I found a door that led to somewhere I had not yet been!

I managed to open it and discovered that it led down into a cellar I was scared of them but was willing to overcome my fear to find out what the deformed old man had kept down here. As soon as I started walking down the stairs a vile stench hit my nostrils and I sneezed in terror as I realized it was the smell of death!

The crazy asshole had been collecting corprses down here! And to make matters worse, they were all blond and blue eyed just like me! A sudden hope took hold of me and I looked through the cages in the hope that I would find one of my brothers in there, but after ten minutes of searching through the corpses and looting the corpses I was left with nothing but my own disappointment. Augustin and the other assholes who’s name I didn’t want to remember weren’t there!

Any positive feelings I might have had for Magnus diminished a little in that moment, but at least I had found some more coins and some pretty clothes to wear. At least I assumed I would be able to wear them once I managed to get the corpse smell out of them, so I hanged them out to air over the day. Then I went to bed and dreamed about Nicolas. When I awoke again, I cried.

The next few nights I did nothing but stalk the streets of Paris like a beast in heat, devouring victim after hapless victim to drown the guilt I was feeling for leaving my beloved Nicki behind. You see, there is a thing I have yet to tell you, my fauthfil readers. As I prowled the nighttime streets, I saw the posters Nicolas had put up. He had drawn me as best as he could, and it wasn’t very good because Nicki could barely draw a stick figure, and he asked that anyone who saw me please report to him immediatley.

I felt bad. I felt upset. I cried a little as I bit an old hobo’s throat and drank his putrid blood. It tasted of cigarettes and sweat and I wanted to die in that very moment, but I kept on drinking to punish myself. I did not deserve to be happy anymore! I had abandoned Nicolas!

I decided to go to a church so I would catch on fire from being a sinful creature and die. But when I entered the church nothing happened, and at that point I knew that god had truly forsaken me for real if he ever had existed! A single tear rolled down my pallid cheeks, and with it came a mouth watering scent. I was crying blood!

I put my tongue outside my mouth to catch the little droplet and gulped it down. I quickly came to the conclusion that I tasted good and now I understood why Magnus had wanted to drink so much of my blood. But it was still not okay. I still didn’t want to be a vampire!

Angry and desperate to die, I grabbed a glass of holy water that was standing at the altar and downed it all in one gulp, waiting for my insides to burn and turn to ashes. But nothing happened. I looked up at the ceiling and saw the painted angels mocking me with their chubby smiles.

“Why god!?!?!?!?!?!” I cried “Why have you forsaken me like this!!!!!”

Then I started puking because vampires can’t eat or drink anything that isn’t blood but I didn’t know that then so I threw up the holy water and then I threw up some blood and then I cried some more because I realized I had committed a sinful act on holy ground and that made me even more depressed and while I kept crying I walked out of the church and towards the place that I now called my home.

I laid down in my sarcophagus and felt unhappy. Then I fell asleep, and in my dreams Nicolas came towards me. He was riding on one of the cows we had stolen when we left Euvagerne and he looked happy as the cow galloped towards me. I reached out to touch him but before we could reach each other, the cow tripped and broke one of its little legs. It fell down and Nicolas hit his head. He died.

When I woke up I was drenched in my own blood. It was because I had been crying and sweating.


	12. Back to the theater

One night I decided to stop by the old theater. I had gorn weary of being alone and required company. I had had my fair attempts at conversation with my victims, but it seemed like no one wanted to discuss things with me after they realized I was about to kill them. It made me a little sad but I was coping the best I could. I had learned early on that if I drank from a drunk victim I too would be drunk and as such I ended up spending a lot of nights in a drunken stupor. More than once I had been found in a ditch somewhere crying over Nicki.

My heart was broken and I could not take any more of it. I needed to see him, and it needed to be eye to eye! Sure I had been spying on him from time to time, occasionally chucking some coins at him, but it just wasn’t the same, and I felt bad after one had hit him in the eye. I had heard his swears and curses as I rushed across the rooftops to get far away from him. Also I had bought him a proper house and Renaud had told me he said he missed me and wanted me to come home instead of buying a house and that he wondered why I kept chucking money at him late at night when he was sleeping. I didn’t understand how he could know it was me!

But anyway back to the present I was walking inside the theater I was wearing the fine red velvet coat trimmed with wolf fur that Nicolas and his father had presented me so many months ago I wanted to impress him. With that I was wearing a pair of tight but not too revealing pants in a delightful purple tone they were made of burned silk and lace. My shoes were red like my coat and I was wearing blue socks that broke the red of my pants nicely before going down to my purple shoes.

I was wearing a white shirt. It was revealing a bit of my chest. I wasn’t very muscular but I also wasn’t fat and if you looked closely you could see a nipple shyly poking out through the thin fabric. It wanted attention.

I walked into the theater and said hi and a girl asked who I was and I said I was Lestat and I owned the place now because I did. Then Renaud came and he said “Hi Lestat”.

“Hi Renaud” I said.

“It’s nice to see you.” said Renaud.

“Thank you” I said warmly and then some girls came and hugged me and then I heard footsteps and it was Nicolas. His hair had grown longer since last I saw him and his eyes were dark and sad.

“So there you are” he said. Renaud shooed the girls away and left himself, but I knew he was spying at us from behind a curtain. I could pick up on these things after all.

“Here I am” I said.

“Where did you go?” he asked and his voice was void of emotion. It stung. I felt upset. 

“I got kidnapped by a vampire” I whispered in a low tone to make sure Renaud couldn’t hear this forbidden information that I was now providing to my mortal lower.

“What?” said Nicolas.

“I got kidnapped by a vampire” I repeated.

“I can’t hear you” said Nicolas.

“Never mind” I said and then I walked towards him to take him into my arms. He did not resist and soon we were embracing like lovers.

“A vampire kidnapped me” I whispered into his ear.

“What?” asked Nicolas and I sighed, giving up.

Then I heard the pause music start and Nicolas left me to run off to the stage. He was supposed to do a violin solo, and soon I heard the lovely tunes arise from the little wooden instrument. They were at a first glance cheerful, but beneath the bopping tones was a hint of sadness, of something dark and disturbing. It pulled at something deep inside of me and I felt my limbs move as if by their own will.

I entered the stage to the sound of Nicolas’ violins and the wolf whistles of the audience. I smiled and took a bow and then I did a little ballet. Everyone booed at me so I gave them the finger. Then I decided I was going to moon them to really show them who was boss but before I had the time to a man in the audience was pointing his gun at me!

Fear surged through me as a shrill scream escaped my little mouth. The man fired at me five times and the bullets hit me in the chest and legs. I heard Nicolas scream and the audience cheered, whispering about how realistic this play was. Meanwhile I was keeling over as the blood rushed out of me. I knew if I had not been a vampire I would have died so I was glad I was a vampire.

The man raised his gun again and aimed at my head. I decided I would face my potential demise with dignity and straightened myself up to face him, but as I did I could feel the bullets plop out of my wounds! They were healing at a rapid speed and soon I was no longer bleeding!

I was angry now and also hungry because I had lost a lot of blood. I pointed at him.

“Come down here and face me if you’re so tough!” I demanded. More cheers from the audience. I bent down and did a little breakdance in my own blood. More cheers.

The man was still pointing the gun at me, but he hadn’t moved. Nicolas was standing next to me, staring in confusion.

“Lestat, you need to see a doctor,” he tried to reason with me, but I would have none of it.

“Come down here, you son of a bitch!” I taunted and the man shot at me again, but he missed and almost hit Nicolas instead. That was it! Filled with rage I let out a scream and suddenly the audience wasn’t clapping anymore. They were covering their ears as they were moving to get out of the theater, but the gunman stood his ground.

“I see it in your unnatural movements and hear it in your voice that you are an unholy beast!” he yelled.

“You can be an unholy beast!” I retorted.

“I am going to end your evil once and for all!” he shouted but before I realized what was happening Nicolas had run past me and grabbed the man’s gun. He shot him fifteen times in the chest before I had the chance to move a muscle and then he ran off crying. I ran after him slipping on my own bloodsoaked shoes.

When I found him he was sitting outside on a park bench and he was crying. He had forgotten his violin in the theater.

“It was an impulse action!” he told me between subs. “I did not mean to!”

“It’s okay” I said. Let’s go back and get the body and then we’ll bury him where no one will ever find him.

Then we did that and after we had dug the corpse down in a little patch of forest outside the city I rubbed my hands together. We were partners in crime now, like the good old days.

Then I felt a presence!

“Nicolas can you feel a presence?” I asked.

Nicolas wasn’t replying. He was leaning against the trunk of a tree with his face in his hands, whimpering softly.

“You did what you had to do” I comforted him as I patted his back.

“That’s not it!” he whined. “I got mud on my pants when I sat down and now everyone will think I’ve had an accident when I go back home to change!”

I felt sympathy for him, but at the same time I realized there wasn’t much I could do to help him. I could not – would not! – take him back home with me, and besides, dawn was approaching. I needed to return to my sanctuary before those evil little rays of light struck me, and I told Nicki that I had to leave.

“But why do you have to go?” he demanded. “And where are you going to?”

“You will understand one day but for now I must leave you” I told him and pressed a coin in his hand. “Go buy yourself something to eat and drink for the night and get changed out of those dirty pants. Rememeber that I am always watching you.”

“Will you stop attacking me when I sleep now?” he asked.

“I have done no such thing” I said.

Then he took off and I watched his back as he rode towards town. Then I went home to my own home and went to bed.


	13. Turning my mom

A few nighs lighter I went off to see Renaud as I am wont to do every now and then. When I got there he was already awake. He was wearing a night cap that was baby blue and he wore a night shirt that went down to his bony knees.

“Ah monsieur I see that you are here” he greeted me. “I am quite relieved for I have something terrible to tell you.”

I immediately scourged his mind, expecting the worst. Were the English attacking!? Had Gilles de Rais risen from the dead to bring torment and suffering upon the mortal world once more!? But no such thing. All I saw in there was the sight of my mother, slowly pulling down her shirt a little to reveal a bulbous boob to him as she winked seductively.

“My mother is here?” I asked in disbelief.

“She came this morning because she’s gonna die and she wanted to see you one last time” he said, and I realized then that there was no way I could have known without him telling me as far as he was concerned. Whoops!

“You just...” I struggled to find the right words that would cover my little blunder up nicely. “You just have the look of someone that’s seen my mother, is all.”

He relaxed and a smile spread on his face.

“Okay well she lives next to Nicolas goodbye now” he said.

I went off to see my mother then. I walked down the streets and I could not help but hope that Nicki hadn’t told her about the little incident at the thater the other night. I’d been spying on him so I knew he felt very guilty, but I’d avoided giving him any more money since that apparenty bothered him. Now he was having trouble paying rent but that wasn’t any of my problems.

I knocked on the door and a nurse let me in.

“Hello” said the nurse.

“Hello” said I.

“Who are you?” said the nurse.

“I am here to see my mother, Gabrielle de Lioncourt” said I.

“Okay” said the nurse and then I went up to see my mom. She was lying in her bed looking bored while staring out of the window.

“Hello mother” I said.

“Hello son I see that you came at last let me look at you my handsome boy” she said and held up a candle to get a better look at me. I hadn’t fed yet so I was pale and slightly less attractive than usual. I didn’t want her to see me like this so I blew the candle out angrily.

“Why did you do that?” asked my mother in a stern tone.

“The light hurts my eyes because I’m sensitive” I lied. 

“I’m the one dying and you have to make everything about yourself you ungrateful spawn” she whined sadly. She was giving me the finger beneath the blankets.

“How long do you have left?” I asked. I was worried like most people would be in my situation.

“I don’t know maybe five minutes” said my mother and shrugged. 

I was at a loss for what to do! My dear sweet innocent mother was fighting a deathly battle where she would not come out the victor but I wasn’t ready to lose her just yet! I was just a young man and I still needed her love and guidance and I wanted her to tuck me in and read me a story like when I was little because sleeping alone in a sarcophagus every night was boring.

“Mother remember how I told you that I got kidnapped well I’m a vampire now” I confessed.

“I know I could read between the lines that’s why I came you silly boy” she scolded me.

“Okay good” I said.

“Okay you can drink my blood now.”

“Okay I will.”

Then I bit my mom in the throat and she started bleeding. I drank the blood up but it felt kind of weird and gross because it was my mom’s blood and then I slit my wrist and shoved it at my mom and she drank my blood and then she convulsed a little and went pale and fangs spouted from her dry lips and she was a vampire.

“You are a vampire now” I said.

“Yes I know” she said.

“We have to leave now before they find us a lot of people aren’t very fond of vampires” I explained and thought of when I got shot the other day.

“Yes I know I’ve read some books” my mom told me.

“Yes but please put on pants before we leave” I said because my mom was only wearing a revealing shirt and seeing her skinny and hairless legs gave me feelings that made me feel weird and confused because it was my mom and yet I thought she was sexy.

“No I will not and you can’t tell me what to do because I’m your mom” said Gabrielle and stood up from the bed and I could see her lower butt and I blushed a little.

“Mom if you don’t put on pants I will leave you here I don’t want all of Paris to see your butt.”

My mother glared at me then and I blushed and hoped she didn’t realize that I had accidentally been staring at her apple like buttocks. She put on a pair of pants under a lot of mumbling and grumbling and then we jumped out of the window and took off across the rooftoops. 

I thought I would have to show my mother how to feed but she inpatiently told me that she had read books about vampires and knew what to do, and then she walked up to a man and bit him in the throat.

I was a little impressed that she didn’t need anyone to explain things to her but then she was old so she probably knew a bit more about the world than I did.

We went back to Magnus’ castle except it was my castle now and I showed her around.


	14. The religious bastards

The next morning (I mean night but it’s easier to say morning, stop being judgmental of my lifestyle) I awoke to the sun slowly setting across the horizon. I yawned and pushed the lid away so I could arise like the fiend of the night that I was.

Once I had bounced up from the coffin I noticed to my great dismay that Gabrielle was still sleeping. I kicked her coffin a little in an attempt to wake her up but got no reply. Oh well if that’s what she wanted that’s what she’d get!

I got dressed and went out into the stable and brushed some horses and then I went back in and my mom stood there she had cut her hair short and manly and she had bound her breasts with ace bandages beneath the manly shirt that she had stolen from my secret valves. I was glad to see that her butt was not bare again but covered in a pair of silk stockings. They were black.

“Hello mother you have awoken at last you lazy old hag” I scolded in a joking way but she did not look amused.

“I nearly got a concussion when you kicked my coffin earlier” she said angrily. She was giving me the finger again.

Then we went into a nearby village we were riding on my horse he was red with a white dot on his forehead and he was very fast. He ran across the snowy landscape and I inhaled the cold winter air. A snowflake flew inside my nose and I sneezed softly.

We fed instantly on a pair of vagrants and then my mother broke inside a house and stole a pair of proper man pants which she changed into in a dark alley.

“I feel more right now” she explained. I could tell that she had stuffed her pants with something but I didn’t comment on it. I was starting to wonder if my mother was a man but I did not know how to ask. It was fine if she was but I just wanted to know because maybe I should call her Gabriel instead of Gabrielle.

But my thoughts were interrupted by a presence. It felt angry and mocking and before I had time to react a rain of snowballs came flying at us from the rooftops! One hit me in the nipple and I let out a terrified shriek.

“Mother we are under attack!” I warned but she had already noticed and was chucking snowballs back up at the rooftops in a blind fury.

“We need to leave now!” I screamed and mounted my stallion but my mother was relentless in her battle. “Gabrielle come on!” I begged and she finally stopped attacking and bounced up on the horse behind me. We took off and I could feel one last snowball being pelted against my back while we raced out the village.

That had been horrifying! I had no doubt that if I had been alone I might not have made it back home alive, and a shiver ran through me as I thought of how narrowly I once again had escaped death.

“But who are they?” asked Gabrielle and I shrugged because I didn’t know.

“Some kind of mindless predatorial beast no doubt” I mused sagely.

“No I could detect intelligence from them” whispered Gabrielle as we trotted across the snowy landscape on the way home. “They wouldn’t have been able to roll the snowbolls so perfectly round otherwise.”

I froze, realizing that she had a point. Shit! Shit shit shit and also fuck! We weren’t just dealing with some mindless miscreant then, we were dealing with a species with actual intelligence! I realized then and there that we were in a much bigger danger than I could ever have foreseen and I began to miss the weapons I had once carried at my side when I fought the wolves. If we were going into battle I wanted to be prepared!

We regrouped in the fortress and sat next to a cozy little fire in the fireplace as we discussed what we ought to do.

“We need to take the battle to them” I argued.

“They are strong and violent” Gabrielle reminded me quietly.

“Yes and they might not be able to be seasoned with so we should eradicate them while we still have the chance! We might not live much longer if we do not!”

But Gabrielle held up a hand and I saw her eyebrows knot in an attempt to focus.

“What is it!?” I demanded but I could feel it too. The presence had followed us home! I saw images then, of faceless being dancing around an open fire. They were spit roasting something. With a heartbreaking moment of clarity I realized that it was my horse. His once so beautiful red fur had peeled off like a rug and beneath it I could see charred skin. They were grilling him but I knew with bitterness that they would not eat him, because suddenly I realized what I had known all along.

They were vampires!

“Lestat...” whispered Gabrielle and laid her tiny hand over mine.

“What?” I hulked between tears.

“Did you not see it?” she asked gently.

I shook my head. I did not know what she meant.

“Did you not see what they were showing us?”

“They were spirtoasting my horse!” I cried desperately.

“Yes Lestat but what else did you see?” she tried, her grip on my hand tightening slightly.

I did not know what she meant. I had been overcome with grief and anger the second I saw what they were doing to my poor horse, and it had been hard for my to think straight ever since. My heart was pulsating fast in my chest and my breaths were jagged as I stared into her blue eyes.

“Lestat, they were waving Nicolas’ coat around like a banner” she whispered slowly. “They wanted you to see it. They were taunting you.”

I froze. Everything around me fell apart and the whole world stopped for a minute. My Nicki! My innocent, fragile Nicolas! Those devilish fiends had taken him too!? Oh, this was the last straw.

I knew that the sun was rising soon, and I had no choice but to retire to my coffin, but tomorrow I would be ready. Tomorrow I would wield my gun and hunt those fuckers down and let them know just who they were messing with. Those motherfuckers were going to die!

I went to bed fuming that morning and when I awoke the next night I was still fuming, but at least now I had a plan. I went and got my gun from my old apartment the first thing I did, and once I had come back home Gabrielle had risen. Her hair was long again and I could tell that she had been crying, but as much as my heart went out to her this wasn’t the time.

“Mother I feel your anguish but we have to rescue Nicki” I said gently and patted her on the back.

“Then give me a weapon so I can shoot them too” she said and wiped her tears away, a look of resolution etched into her pale face.

“I only have this one” I confessed.

“Then we’re going into the village again to find me one and prepare for battle” said Gabrielle and then we walked through the snow into the village and Gabrielle robbed a man and stole his gun before shooting him.

“Mother you could just have fed on him” I said.

“I needed to test it to make sure it worked” she said.

Then we were ready, but first Gabrielle wanted to take a nap so we headed towards the old church. As we walekd there we could feel the presence again, and I grabbed her hand.

“They are here” I mouthed at her, and she nodded. She was aware.

“I have a gun!” she yelled, but barely had the words left her mouth before a snowball came flying.

“Into the church!” I yelled. “Take cover mother!” We burst into the empty building together, desperately looking for a place to hide.

“The fuckers went inside a holy building!” I could hear from outside.

“Holy shit!” I shrill voice replied but I was too busy looking for a place to hide to pay them any notice.

“Satan won’t like that!” yelled a third voice right as I was crawling into a coffin beneath the altar. “You’re gonna burn in hell!”

“Now they’re using religious arguments against us” whispered Gabrielle as she crawled down on top of me. I could feel her weight press against my crotch and I blushed.

“I’ve never been one for religious babble anyway” I muttered, hoping against hope that she couldn’t feel my hardening boner press up against her thigh.

She didn’t. She had already fallen asleep again and was snoozing peacefully against my chest. I sighed. This was going to be a long night, but at least we were safe now.


	15. The priest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened with this chapter and I'm sorry. We'll return to the normal plot in th enext one.

I awoke in the tight little space with my mother snoozing peacefully on top of me. Beneath me, I could feel the ribcage I had fallen asleep on. It had crumbled during the day, and tiny little skeleton pieces were digging their way into my back. I winced and punched Gabrielle in the side to rouse her from her irritating sleep.

“Wake up!” I whined. “We need to get out of here because my clothes are gtting ruined!”

“Don’t be so aggressive you rude little shit” whispered my mother.

I was about to apologize but then I heard singing. It was coming from above us! Someone was singing in the church and it sounded like a choir of children! I froze. Their voices were too shrill and I could tell that at least a few of them were somewhat tone deaf. It did not sound good.

“Yes Lestat” my mother sighed. “I hear it too.”

We laid there for a moment as the voices from outside kept creeping in through the cracks in the coffin.

“Jesus loves me, this I know” sang the gathering of small humans.

“SHUT ThE FUCK UP ALREADY YOU CAN’T SING!!!” I yelled. My mother clamped her damp hand across my nasty little mouth but it was too late. The church had gone quiet and I could hear the priest’s voice from above.

“Who dares to swear in the house of God?”

I laid silent, hoping against hope that he would go away, but all of a sudden he had torn the lid to the coffin off, and bright light from a thousand candles met my tender eyes. I screamed.

“Satan!” gasped the priest as he beheld our pale and hungry forms, and he made the sign of the cross.

I didn’t know what was happening then. Someone grabbed me, and I knew someone else was grabbing hold of Gabrielle. We were being dragged across the building and I almost thought I could hear chanting.

“You come here into our good town to corrupt the good people of our good town!” accused the priest. He was holding a cross in his right hand and walking in front of his flock. I did not know where we were going.

They carried us out of the church and up a hill. I exchanged a worried glance with my mother. What the bleeding hell was happening to us!?

Then I saw it and I realized what was about to happen. We had come to the wrong little backwoods town, because there they stood. A pole on top of heaps of firewood. I knew what place this was, because back in my old village they had once burned witches, and as far as I knew they had stopped with it around a century ago in the whole country. I supposed that I was wrong.

“Jesus demands a sacrifice!” shouted a woman.

“Sacrifice the sinners for the glory of Jesus!” cried another and several others took up the shout.

“I don’t think this is how Christianity is supposed to work” I whispered to my mother. She merely shrugged.

They dropped us on the ground and just as I was about to make a run for it, I could feel the presence again. I knew it was watching us from the forest and I turned around, staring intently into the trees. A little plan was beginning to form inside my pulsating brain and I smiled.

“Can you not feel it?” I asked a voluptous female while she poured gasoline on the dry wood.

“Feel what, you sinful fiend?” she whispered and I could tell she didn’t want anyone to hear that she was talking to me.

“In the forest” I explained quickly. “There are more of us in there and they are just waiting for a reason to attack you. Light the fires and they will come out, they will see it as a deep offense and they will respond in kind.”

“Why should I believe you? You have the face of someone who isn’t all there.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You look unhinged.”

“Why?”

“Your face is shaped weirdly.”

“In what way?”

“It just is.”

“Okay but will you hear me out?”

“No.”

Then she threw the can of gasoline away and I stood up because I had had enough and I was going to run away but the priest told me to sit down so I gave him the finger with both my hands and he made the cross sign and then we stared at each other.

“Do you think I will let you walk away?” asked the priest and reached under his priestly robes. He pulled out a gun. It was the same kind of gun as the one the man that had shot me had had!

“I know what you did to my brother and I have been looking for you ever since!”

I gasped. I could feel the presence draw closer and I knew that I was surrounded on every side. What was I supposed to do now!? Gabrielle was rolling her eyes beside me.

The priest fired a shot at me and I jumped away and it hit the woman with big breasts who I had squabbled with a mere minute ago and she fell over and her blood mixed with the gasoline on the wood. I licked my lips and got hungry.

Then a tree fell over and hit everyone and me and Gabrielle ran away.


	16. Fuck the cult

We were in Paris now, my graceless mother and I. Many miles we had run through the snow, and now we were chilling outside a church, having just fed. My cheeks were ruddy and my hands were bloody, and I was waiting impatiently for the presence to come. Then it did.

I backed inside the church so they woudn’t get too close to me, since it was clear they feared these places of supposed holiness. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at them while I pushed my mother behind me to protect her from any sudden advances from the boorish rouges.

“Why are you so obsessed with churches?!” demanded a voice, and suddenly I could see them clearly. It was a young teenage boy that spoke, and I suspected that his hair must be blonde beneath the dust and spider webs. It looked disgusting. He was really gross and I told him as much.

“Nice sidetracking asshole” he replied.

“Thank you” I said and bowed graciously.

“I was sarcastic fucker” he said.

“Fuck you too” I retorted.

“Why the hell are you swearing in the house of God!?” he inquired.

“Whoops” I said.

“Lestat apologize to the nice man” said my mother.

“No” I said.

“I don’t like you anyway now come outside so we can beat you up and kidnap you” dared the rude spider webbed chap.

“Why don’t you come and get me instead?” I taunted.

“Lestat, stop egging the poor confused child on” scolded Gabrielle.

I stuck my tongue out one last time and then I closed the church door. I went to sit down at a bench and started reading the bible to pass the time then the door opened and another teenager stepped in but this one was a redhead. I remembered the ancient saying about gingers not having a soul and I shuddered before realizing that this one had auburn hair, not ginger, and I felt myself relax again.

“Hello do you live here?” asked Gabrielle kindly and gave the boy a warm smile.

“No I am here to get you now come with me or bad things will happen trust me on this” said the teenage vampire.

“You look all of twelve I can take you in a fight” I scoffed.

“I’m over four hundred years old you rude asshole.”

“Okay well where is Nicki?” I asked.

“If you come with me I will give him back to you if you don’t we will spit roast him alive like we did with your horse and then we will sell his meet to a cafe to be served like roastbeef.”

“You seem like an aggressive young man I think you should stop and think about what you are saying” said Gabrielle sternly. She was looking disappointed. “I realize that you are young and want to challenge the world and prove yourself and act like a grown up but it’s not nice to be rude and mean and threaten people and if you don’t watch it I will have no choice but to ground you.”

“You’re not my mom!”

“I am now becaue someone has to be and you’re too incompetent to take care of yourself” said Gabrielle.

Then she walked up to him and grabbed him by the ear and he screamed and she dragged him out of the church. I followed.

“Tell your friends what a bad boy you are!” yelled my mother and shook him. The other vampires stared in horror as my mother was manhandling their leader in front of them.

“Let go of me you crazy hag!” yelled the angry cultist.

“Not until you apologize to Lestat and promise to not be so rude anymore! Someone has to teach you manners!”

“HELP!!!” cried the leader but the others merely stood there watching in disbelief. It was clear that their world was crumbling around them now that they had met someone who was stronger than their leader and they did not seem to know what to do.

“FINE I AM SORRY!!!” he finally yelled and my mother let go of him with a proud smirk upon her face.

“Good now take me to where you live so I can ground you.”

“Okay follow me” he said and then we all followed him. But as we were walking the vampires suddenly grabbed us and carried us above their heads and I could hear the leader chuckle menacingly as we were carried through a cemetery and into the catacombs.

“Did you really think you could defeat me that easily!?” he chuckled and then we were thrown on the ground and I could smell Nicki’s perfume. He was sitting in a little cage and he had bitemarks all over or maybe they were fleabites. He was looking perfectly miserable but also painfully bored and I could feel my heart go out to him.

“You’re a really bad boy” Gabrielle chided the short leader.

“You’re not my mom” he repeated angrily.

“Okay well now we’re going to burn you” said a woman her name was Eleni.

“Why?” I asked.

“You’re making Satan sad.”

“Isn’t that good?”

“No because it’s not nice to make people sad.”

“Well you kidnapped my friend and murdered my horse and that made me sad.”

“Yes but you were being mean first.”

“How was I being mean!?” I demanded.

“You were doing unsatanic things and that’s not right.”

“You keep going into the places of light and you live among humans and you harass your boyfriend economically and you got into a gun fight at a theater! You are reveling in sin and must be punished!” yelled the dusty teenager from before and I knew now through the Mind Gift that his name was Laurent.

“You talk big for someone who looks like he still has a bedtime” I scorned.

“It’s not my fault I was turned at sixteen!” he raged.

“Haha loser” I said.

“Lestat we don’t laugh at children” scolded Gabrielle and I pouted.

“Sorry mom” I said.

“Anyway stop changing the subject you’re going to die now” said the short leader. An old woman had appeared next to him and she looked insane. She was ugly.

“Are you this boy’s mother?” asked Gabrielle.

“No I am not” she said.

“Okay well do you know who is?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Well someone needs to take some responsibility for him he is very angry and offensive and that’s not okay.”

“That’s just how he is but I will have a talk with him later” said Allessandra because that was her name.

“Okay well that’s the least you can do since you live with him but now he is trying to kill us and that’s not okay” said my mother.

“Armand why are you trying to kill these people?” asked Allessandra.

“Because they are doing unholy and unsatanic things” he whined.

I wondered for a second how something could be both unholy and unsatanic but couldn’t be bothered to ask. These people were clearly insane and it was best not to provoke them. I just wanted to get Nicki and chuck him over my shoulder and leave. Then we would all be happy.

“Well did you say rude things to them?” chastised Allessandra.

“Maybe” said Armand who could no longer meet her eyes.

“Go to your room young man!” said Allessandra and Armand let out a cry of frustration.

“I AM NOT A CHILD I HAVE NOT BEEN A CHILD FOR A VERY LONG TIME!”

“DON’T YELL AT YOUR MOTHER!” yelled Gabrielle.

“DON’T TELL MY NOT-CHILD HOW TO ACT I AM DOING THE JOB OF RAISING HIM NOT YOU!!!” yelled Allessandra.

“I HATE YOU BOTH!!!” cried Armand and stormed off.

“Well shit I guess that’s it” said Eleni and took off the upside down cross that had been hanging around her neck. “I don’t think this coven is working out anymore. Now if you excuse me I’m leaving.”

Then she walked out of the room and soon Laura followed and Felix did too. I could hear Armand’s heartwrenching sobs from the outside but I couldn’t think about him right now. I walked over and freed Nicki. He looked mildly traumatized.

“Nicki you are safe now my dear” I comforted him.

“Okay” he said.

I lifted him up and carried him in my arms like a baby as I walked over to Gabrielle.

“Mom I have rescued Nicki let’s leave” I said. We did. When we walked outside Armand threw an acorn at us.

“YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE!!!” he yelled.


	17. Dumped for the first time

I didn’t know what to do with Nicolas when we came home so I locked him in a room to give myself time to thnk and also that way I wouldn’t have to worry abut him running away or somehow hurting himself.

I went to sleep and then in the morning I woke up and I remembered everything that had happened the night before. I was so glad that I had gotten my Nicolas back but I wondered what he thought about me now that he knew I was a vampire and had met others of my kind. I thought about the bite marks I had seen on him and wondered if he had liked it. That thought made me angry! What kind of pervert would like that!?

If anyone was to bite Nicki, it was me. The others better stay the fuck away from him. I was glad I had destroyed their stupid cult they had it coming for messing with me and taking what was mine. Then I could his shouts all of a sudden and I wondered how I hadn’t heard thm before. I exited my coffin and went up to greet him.

“Let me out!” shrieked Nicolas. “Heeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeee!”

I banged on the door.

“Calm down in there!” I yelled.

“Lestat?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you keeping me locked up like this? Why did you rescue me from one hostage situation only to put me in another?”

Ouch. Was that how he viewed this? I did not like that as that hadn’t been my intention at all.

“Nicki I am saving you from yourself” I tried to reason with him as I unlocked the door and stepped inside. He was sitting in a corner and I saw to my satisfaction that he had eaten the green beans I had left him the night before. Green beans are gross and I hate them so I figured he could eat them so I’d get rid of them because I hate green beans.

He looked up at me and I saw the bite marks shining on his pale skin.

“Oh Nicki what did they do to you my love” I moaned sadly.

“Lestat I know that you are a vampire now how come you never told me before” said Nicki.

“I am sorry” I said as I knelt down next to him. He turned away with tears glistening in his dark eyes. I swallowed bitterly.

“I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other...” he whispered and a big moist tear slowly started to roll its way down his shrunken cheek.

“Oh Nicki” I said and laid my hand on his but he pulled it away. “Can you ever forgive me for this mistake?”

“Fuck if I know” Nicki replied.

“What can I do to make you love me again?”

He shrugged. I felt wounded in my heart. I loved Nicki and now he didn’t want to be with me because I hadn’t told him I was a vampire! And I hadn’t told him because I was afraid that he wouldn’t want to be with me anymore if he knew! This wasn’t fair!

“I was worried you’d reject me for being a creature of the night.”

“So you think I’m some kind of shallow bitch!?”

“No but I kill people and stuff and maybe you’d think that was gross and wrong.”

“No it’s okay our love goes beyond petty things like that remember when I killed that gun man so he couldn’t kill you?”

Our eyes met.

“I think I knew on some level already then that there was something different about you. You should have died when he shot you like that but you didn’t. I just thought you had good healing flesh but deep down I knew there was something more...”

He reached out to stroke my cheek with his soft hand while the tears steadily kept rolling down on his own.

“Make me a vampire or I will hate you forever you selfish bitch” said Nicolas.

I didn’t want to him to hate me forever so I bit him in the neck and drank a lot of blood but not too much and then I bit my own wrist and let him drink from it and he drank a whole lot and then he fell back and convulsed.

“Ow” said Nicki as he spasmed across the floor. I watched him solemnly. I had turned my best friend and lover into a vampire and now there was no going back. The tears on his cheeks transformed into blood and dried to form a gross crust that he peeled off. His fangs grew and wiggled themselves out from between his lips to breathe in the fresh winter air.

He sat up and looked at me and he was pale and looked dead because he was a vampire.

“Hi Nicki” I whispered.

He didn’t answer. He just sat there and stared and then Gabrielle came into the room.

“I told you not to turn him into a vampire you idiot” she said. Then she slung Nicki over her shoulder and carried him outside into the snow.

“We can’t just leave him here!” I urged.

“No but he has to feed now” said Gabrielle and I nodded. Of course she was right. We walked off to a little farm a few miles away and Gabrielle gently laid Nicolas down across a goat.

“Feed now child” she said and stroked his back as Nicolas gently sunk his teeth down into the braying animal and drank it’s life liquid. “Keep drinking until you’ve had your fill but stop before its heart stops.”

He obeyed and then she carried him home again and left him in the room I had locked him in earlier while we regrouped.

“Mother what is wrong with Nicki?” I asked. “He doesn’t seem like his usual self.”

“I think he’s depressed but he will probably snap out of it soon” said Gabrielle.

“I don’t understand” I said.

“It means he’s very sad” explained my mother.

“Okay why?” I asked. She shrugged.

“All he thinks about is that awful place beneath the cemetery where the cultists had their little club, and the theater you worked at. If he runs away we know where to find him.”

“I don’t think he’ll run away that doesn’t seem like his style.”

My mother stared at me.

The next night Nicki had run away just like my mother had predicted and I was very mad at her when I found out. I knew it had to be her fault somehow.

“Why are you blaming me!?” yelled Gabrielle.

“Because you encouraged him I bet!”

“Why would you say such a thing to your own sweet mother!?”

“Because you knew he was going to run away you deluded old hag!”

“Yes because he has a history of doing that!”

I dropped the vase I had been about to throw at her. She was right! Of course she was right. The only reason we had come to Paris in the first place was that we had run away together, and now he had done it again.

“We have to find him” I sighed. “If he’s depressed he might not have gotten far.”

We went to the stable and got a horse each and then we rode off towards Paris to look for Nicolas. When we got there we ran into Eleni and her satanist friends they were sitting outside the theater.

“Hello” said Lawrence and waved. “We were wondering if you would by any chance be so kind as to let us inside this building which you own for the night is cold and we find ourselves to be freezing in this low degree temperature.”

I blinked.

“You’re not coming off more adult because you talk like an idiot” I said.

“Fuck you too asshole” said Laurence.

“Can we please go inside?” begged Eleni. “Armand has gone crazy and is grilling the rest of us like we grilled your horse, but without spit roasting them. He’s even slaughtered the ones he locked up in the walls.”

“Armand locked up people in the walls!?” I gasped.

“Yes it’s a thing we do when someone isn’t good enough.”

“I always knew he was a bad child...” murmured Gabrielle darkly next to me.

“We thought we could hide from him here” said Felix.

“Well okay I’m a nice person so welcome inside I guess” I said and unlocked the door to let them in we all stepped in together. Once inside the building I could hear beautiful tones that I would recognize everywhere. It was Nicolas! And he was playing something sad and dark yet also beautiful by Mozart or Chopin or maybe it was a mix of both.

“Nicki!!” I ran off to face him and he stood proudly upon the stage, playing violently as the blood tears flowed down his cheeks.

“My maker!” he announced as he saw me. “And the old hag and the satanists!”

“Hello to you too Nicolas” said my mother coldly. But he didn’t reply. He was waving his violin around angrily.

“What do you want, Nicki?” I asked.

“What do I want!? HOW KIND OF YOU TO FINALLY ASK!” he screamed and his eyes bulged dangerously. I was expecting them to pop out at any second and it made me nervous. “YOU ABANDONED ME FOR MONTHS AND WENT OFF TO LIVE IN YOUR DAMN CASTLE LIKE A PRINCE!” He stopped to take a deep breath and I tried to interrupt, but he held up a hand. “And then… and then...”

He was waving the violin around so fast now that it had become a blur, and I instinctively took a few steps back, not wanting it to hit me by accident or purpose.

“And then you have the audacity to sneak up on me during the night and throw money at me, as if that would make everything alright! It hurt, Lestat!”

A sobbed escaped from my lips and I cursed myself.

“It hurt when the money hit me! I got bruises! And then I got kidnapped and you didn’t notice right away because you WEREN’T THERE!”

I was weeping openly now, harder than he had been the night before. His words hurt because they were true. I had failed my Nicolas, I had let him down.

“How can I make it up to you again baby?” I asked between sobs that wrecked my whole body. I was sad for real now and I could hear the satanists whisper among themselves but I paid them no mind. This was a personal matter!

“You cannot! You left me and betrayed me and now I have moved on!” He took a deep breath as if to steel himself and then he started playing on the violin again. He looked very angry and I wondered if he was going to hate me forever or if he would calm down when he stopped being depressed. I was about to ask him when the satanist rouges jumped upon the stage and started twirling around to my fledglinlg’s frantic music.

“Give me the theater or else!” Nicki demanded.

“Please Nicki, come down so we can talk things through! I don’t want us to be enemies anymore! I miss you!” I begged unhappily.

“Give me the theater or I will never forgive you!”

“You’ve already tried that and it was just a mean lie then! Why should I believe you now!”

Then he said it. The words that had already been implied but not outright spoken, and hearing them now seemed to shatter my heart into a thousand pieces. I felt like I was about to fall into a dark gaping chasm but Gabrielle grabbed hold of my arm and supported me so I could remain standing.

“I am dumping you,” he said.

I started crying and ran out of the theater. My life was over. Nicki didn’t love me anymore. I was single again and nothing had gone the way I had planned. I wanted to die! Just when I was about to throw myself from a bridge my mother caught up to me.

“I told them they could have the theater so Nicolas would calm down.”

“He hates me forever!” I wailed. Some people turned around and stared but I was too busy being upset to really care.

“He’ll get over it” said Gabrielle. “You’re a handsome man.” I could feel her feminine nails brush against my left butt cheek. “I am sure you will find someone else to fill the void he has left in your heart.”

“Nicki was the love of my life” I sighed.

“See? You’re already talking about him in past tense. You have moved on.”

I sighed. I didn’t think she was right but I didn’t want her to get angry at me too. We walked back to the tower and when we got there I locked myself in the coffin and cried the whole night until the sun came up and I passed out from exhaustion. I was super unhappy.

The next day I decided to go to Nicolas’ old apartment to steal some of his stuff so I would never forget him ever even if he didn’t want to take me back. So I did. But when I came there I noticed something strange...


	18. Stupid Armand

Muddy footprints lead up to the apartment and I immediately knew that something was off. Nicki had not been here for some time for obvious reasons and this mud looked fresh. Also the feet were smaller than Nicki’s feet. Nicki had rather big feet and this person’s were kind of small. I wished I’d had my gun with me as I slowly and quietly advanced up the stairs ready for battle.

Once I came closer I noticed that the apartment was dark with the exception of a candle and I could hear the ominous sound of pages being turned. I peeked inside and saw the whiny redhead who had lead the coven of satanist vampires. Armand was his name I managed to remember. He was reading Nicki’s books!

“Armand why are you reading Nicki’s books?” I interrogated as I approached the short creature. I saw that he was reading unnaturally fast and I felt a strange mixture between revulsion and pride. What was this? What did it mean? I shook my head, suddenly uncomfortable. I didn’t like whatever this was implying.

“I’m learning about the world” said the vampire.

“Do you know what a library is?” I asked. “You can borrow books there for free and you don’t have to commit a crime by breaking into people’s homes to get to them. It’s actually very rude to do what you’re doing right now. I’m starting to think Gabrielle was right about you.”

“It’s hard to read when you keep talking to me so can you please stop?”

“Your former followers told me you’ve gone full on pyro on them.”

“I had a little breakdown but I’m doing better now.”

“Armand you are covered in the ashes of your followers’ burned corpses.”

He shrugged and a bit of ash fell down on the floor and landed in a neat little pile. Gross! I made a disgusted face.

I caught myself wondering if Armand too was depressed, and thinking about depression reminded me of Nicki. Then a littl eplan formed in my head. Oh, it was a cruel plan, but still.

“Armand do you want to come with me to my home?” I asked him.

“No” said Armand.

I stomped my foot! I had planned to replace Nicki with him to win Nicki back because he’d see that I was doing fine without him and get jealous and want me back! But Armand wasn’t cooperating and that made me upset.

“Fine then be on your own I hope you die” I said and walked out.

I spent the next few weeks spying on Nicki and crying myself to sleep. I was miserable and my mother kept telling me I needed to get over Nicolas and that it wouldn’t happen if I kept spying on him. She had trid to talk to him for me but he wouldn’t open the door and she said he had semmed very angry. It was all hopeless!

One night I got horribly drunk to cheer myself up and I decided to go to a ball. I danced with a bunch of people and had fun and for the first time in weeks I was beginning to feel like life was worth living again. Outside spring had sprung and I could smell the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and chamomille bushes waft inside with a mild breeze.

Then I spun around in a dancing circle and I saw a familiar face over by the snack table. It was Armand, the auburn haired devil child, and he was inspecting a popcorn up close. I waltzed over and he gave me a smile.

“I cannot believe that you are here” I said.

He kept smiling. He was wearing a blue velvet coat over a white shirt and a pair of tight tights that were cream orange and a pair of white socks and a pair of purple shoes with green laces.

“It was such a nice evening that I couldn’t just keep sitting inside and do nothing.” he said. “May I have this dance monsieur?”

I took his hand and led him to the dancefloor. Soon we were dancing beautifully and then I felt his tongue tickle my lips and I giggled and opened my mouth and soon our tongues were doing fierce battle, warring between and inside our mouths.

I moaned sensually and my hands snaked beneath his coat to grab his firm little ass. 

“Let’s go somewhere more private” he whispered sexually in my ear and I followed him into a little room to the side and then he bit my throat!!! I screamed in terror and punched him in the face.

“Ow you fucking bitch!” yelled Armand and bared his teeth at me. They were dripping with my blood and I growled angrily as I pounced on him. I punched him in the nose and then I chucked him out the window. In the distance I could see Gabrielle come running but I did not care as I was busy trying to kick Armand’s head in.

He was looking like a humanoid with mashed potatoes for a head by the time Gabrielle had reached us. She retched and looked away, but by the time she looked back a miracle had taken place. The old child faced being had started to heal and brown eyes blinked up at us as his face slowly re-grew its bitter little mouth.

“Hello” said Armand.

“You’re both grounded” said Gabrielle and then she threw us up on a horse behind her and rode home and then she locked us into two separate rooms with coffins in and told us we were to stay there until the morning. She slid a vial with blood in under the little opening and I drank greedily, eager to replace what Armand had stolen from me earlier that night. I could hear him cry in the room next to mine.

The next evening Gabrielle returned to let us out of our rooms. We went out to hunt together and then we returned to the fortress under Gabrielle’s watchful and aggressive eyes.

“I am depressed” confessed Armand as we sat there watching the flames in the fireplace dance and twist. “I have lost the will to live ever since you ruined my life that fateful night.”

“Have you considered moving on with your life?” suggested Gabrielle.

“But I don’t want to” whined Armand. “You don’t understand what it was like. I loved Satan and he loved me, at least I knew he would as long as I did what he told me to.”

“Did...” Gabrielle started quietly and looked unsure how to proceed. “Did you hear Satan… talk to you..?”

“No but metaphorically” said Armand and his eyes seemed to glaze over as he gazed into the fire. “But you took all that away from me and now I am like a child, lost and fumbling through the world on broken legs and with a back bent from burdens that I do not know how to carry. I weep as I stumble and fall, gravel covers my body and I inhale it as I try to scream. But no one replies because you took everything from me.”

Suddenly it was as if the room was beginning to fade. The heat from the flames seemed to lick my skin but it all felt so distant, and I saw a small child running along the steppes of the Motherland.

“Run faster Andrei!” yelled a man with a big red beard and I figured that this had to be Armand’s dad. But Armand’s – or Andrei’s? – chubby little legs couldn’t carry him fast enough and soon a man on a horse had grabbed him.

“I got one!” he yelled and the others cheered. “One point for me!”

Armand looked me in the eyes but I could barely see him between the overwhelming visions.

“This is the story of my life and it is very tragic” he warned me, and then we plunged into the disturbed depths of his sick little mind to explore together and reminisce over his lost youth. I didn’t want to but it felt like it was too late to back out now so I settled in to watch the movie that was playing in front of my open eyes: Armand’s Sad Life.


	19. Armand's story

The little boy I had seen running was on a boat. He retched pitifully as the fragile vessel rocked with the cruel waves that was battering it. Awful things was about to happen, but he had no idea yet of just how bad they would be. Out of respect for Armand, I am choosing to leave out the details. I am sure you can imagine what horrors a kidnapped little boy could face back then.

Then one day when Armand was crying and being amnesiac as usual a handsome gentleman appeared as if in a shimmer of golden rays.

“Weep not child for I have come to rescue you” spoke the apparition and Armand wondered in awe if this was Jesus Christ and he had finally died and gone to Heaven. That wasn’t the case. This man was a perverted old Roman named Marius and he had come to buy Armand and take him home to his harem of teenage boys. Marius was a dirty old man and he had fallen in love.

“Come into my arms” he said and Armand obeyed and then Marius bit him in the neck. Armand passed out and slept peacefully as the gondola took them back to Marius’ palazzo where Armand was bathed and fed and clad in a golden thong before being put to bed as the Master smooched his little forehead and told him that now they were a couple. They were in love and would be together forever. Armand didn’t understand Italian yet because he was from Ukraine so he shrugged and fell asleep.

The next day when Amadeo as he now was called woke up he was surrounded by teenage boys. At first he wondered if he was about to be the victim of a gang attack but then he realized that they were just the apprentices. One of them was named Riccardo and he said “hi”.

“I don’t understand” said Amadeo in Russian.

“What is he saying?” said Riccardo in Italian. He was asking one of the other apprentices.

“I don’t know I can’t understand Russian” replied Luigi who was another apprentice.

“Okay well the Master says we have to show him around and get him set in but how are we supposed to do that now?” wondered Riccardo still in Italian.

Amadeo felt afraid because he knew somehow that the boys were all talking about him and he wondered what they were planning. They did not look like men of the Lord!

Riccardo eventually decided that it would be best to just lead Amadeo along so he held out his hand and Amadeo took it. Soon he was shown the wonders of the sinking Italian city known as Venice. Riccardo told him that in a few centuries it would have sunked beneath the sea like Atlantis and then he started crying and Amadeo didn’t know what to say or do because he still couldn’t understand Italian so he patted him on the back and said “there there” in Russian.

In the evening the Master came and watched them all dine and then he told Amadeo in Russian that he was going to learn Italian now. And he started to learn Italian the next day and turned out to be really good at it and soon Riccardo wasn’t the only one weeping about the cruel fate that awaited this blessed city.

Amadeo fit in very well with the other lads but he didn’t or couldn’t paint but no one judged him too hard despite that being the Master’s favorite pastime, and in the evenings the Master would sneak into his room to latch onto his neck like a leech and drink from him. Then the Master would let him have some of his own blood. It tasted vaguely like caramel with a hint of cinnamon so Amadeo didn’t complain. He’d always had a sweet tooth.

Things went relatively well for Amadeo when the Master who was a very unstable man didn’t have any of his shitfits and cry and scream and throw things which alas happened with an alarming frequency whenever something didn’t go his way.

I caught glimpses of other things that the naughty vampire struggled to hid from me, so I did not question him about it and I am not going to bring them up here, but needless to say his relationship with the Roman painter wasn’t all that platonic.

Then one night Amadeo’s sleeping around came back to haunt him when one of his insane lovers (no, not Marius, this is a Brit) showed up and stabbed him. Amadeo was poisoned and going to die!

“I am going to die” cried Amadeo in Italian while Riccardo held his hand and bathed his forehead with a wet cloth. 

“Oh Amadeo” wept Riccardo in Italian.

“Get the hell out of the way I’m about to save him” ordered the Master and then he shooed everyone away and looked Amadeo in the eyes. He looked serious.

“Are you ready to be what I am?”

“Do you mean a vampire?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Will you only ever eat bad people?”

“Okay.”

“Will you love me forever and take my last name and marry me?”

“Okay.”

“Okay good” said Marius and then he turned Armand who let himself be turned because he didn’t want to die. He drank the mighty vampire’s powerful blood and felt it course through his veins like flames and cold mint, and then he died. His body convulsed beautifully on the floor, like a worm that wants to stand up but realizes it’s never had legs, and then it stopped.

Bautiful brown eyes opened to gaze at the sky above him. It wasn’t a real sky but the Master had painted one on the ceiling. It was blue and there were clouds and a sun and a flock of geese flew across the skies carrying an army of ancient Roman soldiers on their backs. Amadeo stared in awe and wondered if it was a memory from the Master’s time as a human. It was magnificent!

Then he went out to feed and choked on the blood because he drank too fast but the Master still was proud.

A year at most passed in a relatively blissful state. The Master had his angry breakdowns every now and then and they took a trip to the Motherland and visited Amadeo’s human family. But the bliss was not to last.

One evening Amadeo was awoken by his Master’s frantic banging on his coffin.

“Wake up child! They are here! We’re all going to die!” yelled the ancient Roman.

“Who’s here Master???!” asked Amadeo. “Is it Those Who Must Be Kept?” They were some mysterious creatures of which the Master was the guardian and while Amadeo had never met them he secretly loathed them a bit for taking his Master away from him for days at a time. When Marius had found out he had punched Amadeo in the face and Amadeo had cried and considered murdering Marius while he slept.

“No it’s some satanists we need to leave they’re burning the house down!!!”

They ran up the stairs together and a band of black clad old hobos awaited them.

“Marius we have come to kill because God forgot to!” barked a hairy vampire and chucked a torch at the velvet clad man. Soon he was surrounded by vampires who were setting him on fire and Amadeo decided to make a run for it. He ran outside the palazzo and was just about to jump into the water and start swimming when strong arms grabbed him from behind.

“Not so fast shorty!” yelled a ruff Italian voice and Amadeo screamed. He was being kidnapped! Again!

“MARIUS HELP ME” he yelled but all he got in reply was Marius’ shrieks of pain as the flames engulfed him. Amadeo felt bad. Maybe things would have gone different if he hadn’t abandoned Marius. But it was too late to dwell on that for he was being taken away.

Awful traumas took place that night. Amadeo’s fellow apprentices were thrown into a great fire together with Marius’ beautiful paintings and Amadeo’s collection of pocket watches.

“This will make a good sacrifice for Satan!” roared the leader, Santino. He was an Italian man with a thick beard and a curly chest and juicy thighs, and he had been turned during the Black Death over a century ago. Seeing his family succumb to the plague and rats gnaw away at their corpses had made Santino so angry that he had become a satanist.

“DO YOU WANT TO DIE TOO!?” he suddenly yelled as he turned to face poor Amadeo.

“No” wept Amadeo.

“WELL WHY NOT!?” demanded the satanist leader.

“I’m only like eighteen!” cried Amadeo.

“Will you become a Satanist then?”

“Will I get to live if I do?”

“Yes and if you don’t we will chuck you into the fire and you can burn to death like your sinful Master and his ugly paintings. The choice is yours.”

“Okay I will become a satanist.”

“Say it!”

“Say what?” wondered Amadeo between tears.

“Say that you believe in Satan!”

“I believe in Satan!”

“Okay now you are a satanist welcome brother” said Santino and then he told Amadeo about the holy rules that all satanists had to follow.

RULE ONE: Only hot people get to be turned. It’s no fun to have to spend eternity among uglies, and also Satan wants his dark angels to be as beautiful as they are fearsome.

RULE TWO: Only the coven leader gets to decide when and who to turn. It’s illegal to turn anyone who’s too passionate or too wimpy so don’t do that or else. Also it’s up to the coven leader to punish bad vampires.

RULE THREE: Don’t go into holy places or places of light and be miserable and live in your own filth. It makes Satan happy.

Amadeo soon learned these rules by heart and lived by them. He was a very talented convert and it did not take long until Santino started sending him out like a missionary to convert others, which Amadeo who now was named Armand turned out to be very good at. He might be small but he was still threatening and soon their ranks grew in number.

One day Santino laid a fatherly hand on Armand’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes as he smiled warmly. He looked proud.

“Armand you have become a true Satanist at heart” he said. “It is time for you to spread your wings and leave the nest and fly off to lead a little coven off your own. I am sending you to Paris.”

And then Armand was sent to Paris but luckily he’d had time to learn French while he’d been out recruiting followers for Satan so he didn’t have to struggle the way he had when he had first come to Italy and only spoke Russian.

Soon he was used to living in Paris and he led his coven with an iron fist and doled out punihments whenever he felt it was necessary which quite frankly was more often than not. He was aggressive and dominant and deep down absolutely miserable. He was unhappy. He missed Marius and the happy days when their love had been all that mattered. But those days were gone now.

Armand cried himself to sleep every night for hundreds of years but no one ever seemed notice and he soon came to assume that they thought the soft sobs that escaped his coffin every night was something else. Well, let them think that then. As long as they didn’t know that his insides were still soft and mushy like a sad marshmallow, despite the tough outer shield that he had developed during his time as a satanist.

Then one night, after three centuries of crippling depression and anger issues and sabbaths and worshipping the dark one, me and my mother arrived in Paris and everything changed.

“You ruineed my life” Armand whispered as the visions faded and it was just the three of us sitting in the little room in front of the fire again. “You took away everything I had built up.”

“Armand now you’re being dramatic” scolded my mother sternly.

“Maybe but I am also telling the truth, which is more than can be said about you” he said.


	20. Betrayal and love

We sat there in silence for a while. The implications of Armand’s awesome story flew across my mind and I found myself dwelling on one subject in particular.

“Marius seems like a babe,” I said after some time had passed.

“He was” Armand quickly confirmed.

“I want to meet him” I whispered. I could feel a burn between my thighs and I blushed as I felt that private part of me harden at the thought of an old and muscular man with delicious sideburns and a toned chest.

“He’s dead. Did you listen at all to what I told you?”

I shook my head, huffing slowly.

“No. I refuse to believe that. I know in my heart of hearts that Marius is alive, and I intend to find him.”

“Take me with you,” said the tiny vampire.

“No” I said.

“Why?”

“Because if I find Marius I don’t want you to get in the way for our love. You would be competition and we can’t have that, Armand.”

“Lestat” said Gabrielle and a warning tone had crept into her voice as she glared at me from across the bench. She was combing Armand’s hair. “It’s not nice to try to steal other people’s exes.”

“But how is it stealing if it’s an ex!” I argued. She shrugged and Armand glared angrily at me.

“You’re not his type anyway” he said, sounding way too confident for my liking.

“You can’t know that.”

“I know him better than you do!”

“You won’t for much longer. Me and ma are leaving Paris tomorrow night and you’re not allowed to come with us!”

His face fell and for a moment I was almost expecting him to burst into tears like a big baby. Then he just looked lost and he looked away s we wouldn’t see the hurt that was etched into his tender features.

“Then what am I supposed to do?” he complained whinily.

“Why don’t you join the theater?” I suggested.

“I’m not an actor and the guys are probably like mad at me for murdering a bunch of their friends” he kept whining.

“Nah” I said, recalling Nicki’s words. “When you really love something a little thing like being a murderer can’t get in the way of your love.”

“Really?” he asked.

“Really” I said.

“Okay then but I am still worried.”

“Do you want me to come with you and hold your hand like a weak dumb baby” I offered.

“No and fuck you for constantly getting on me for my age” he said. “I’m starting to understand why Laurent hates your guts.”

“Yeah well Laurent looks all of twelve.”

“Lestat shut the fuck up and stop provoking the children” said Gabrielle.

Then Armand took off and walked to the theater. The next night we went there before we left and when we walked into the changing room I saw a scene that etched itself into my brain forever. Nicolas was half undressed and he was burying his tongue inside Armand’s mouth and the latter was moaning sexily as he gripped Nicolas’ ass.

I got really angry. I started breathing in an angry way and now I hated them both.

“BOY I SURE AM GLAD I AM LEAVING PARIS TONIGHT” I yelled angrily. “NOT LIKE THERE’S ANYTHING LEFT FOR ME HRE ANYWAY EXCEPT SOME STUPID SLUTS!!”

They broke apart and stared at me.

“It’s not what it looks like” said Armand quietly.

“OH YEAH? WHAT IS IT THEN MOTHERFUCKER???” I challenged him, waving my fist at him. I could take him in a fight, I knew I could I had done it once and would do it again. “DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?!?!?!?!”

Nicolas rolled his eyes.

“Lestat you acting this way is the reason that it would never have worked out between us you are being crude and crass and it’s not like you didn’t snog girls at the theater all the time.”

“That was different!”

“Why!?” demanded the musician asshole.

“I wasn’t half naked for one thing, you uncontrollable ho!”

“I am changing into my costume you literal moron!” he retorted and I drew a sharp breath. Now he was insulting my intelligence and I would not stand for that!

“Yeah well your music sucks and you can’t play the violin and I HATE YOU FOREVER!!!” I cried and ran out of the room. Nicolas ran after me.

“For the love of god calm down and talk to me already” said Nicolas. “I just wanted to make you jealous because I’m angry!”

“I’m not jealous you stupid bitch” I said.

“Yeah well you’re acting jealous” said Nicki.

“Well ha ha who cares what you think anymore I’m gonna go to another country and we’ll never talk to each other ever again!”

Then I walked off but not before giving them all the middle finger. Gabrielle walked after me and I tried to act like I hadn’t been crying angrily.

“They were just trying to make you upset because Nicki is mad at you because he’s insane and Armand is mad at you because you won’t take him with us” she said as she wrapped an arm around my shaking shoulders.

“Yeah well I don’t need either of them because I’m in love with Marius now” I said.

“Sweetheart you don’t even know Marius” said Gabrielle softly and I could tell that she was trying to reason with me. “I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you for all you know he’s nothing like you’ve made him out to be in your head.”

I smiled. I had known that she wouldn’t understand me. I might not have met Marius yet but that didn’t matter because I knew that I knew him on a spiritual level. We looked into each other’s souls and in his soul I saw peace and an understanding that I could never get from anyone else.

This? This was love, pure and simple. Love as love was originally supposed to be, aeons ago when the dinosaurs roamed the Earth and the Romans and Greek warred each other by the mediterranean. I sighed wistfully. I had no doubt Marius could tell me about those times and the great adventures he must have seen and been through.

Gabrielle sighed too, but it wasn’t wistfully.

“Sometimes I worry about you more than a mother should have to” she said.

I wasn’t listening. I had pulled a dagger out of my pocket and started writing a message on a rock.

MARIUS, HELLO

MY NAME IS LESTAT AND I AM A VAMPIRE. I HAVE BLOND HAIR AND BLUE EYES THAT REFLECT THE LIGHT AROUND THEM VERY EASILY SO SOMETIMES THEY LOOK BLUE OR PURPLE OR PERHAPS EVEN GREEN

I HAVE HEARD OF YOU FROM THE VAMPIRE ARMAND, YOUR FLEDGLING, AND UPON HEARING HIS MELODIC TALE OF YOUR GREATNESS I FELL DEEPLY AND UNREVOCATELY IN LOVE AND MUST MEET YOU

PLEASE MARIUS GET BACK TO ME I LOVE YOU A LOT 

I’M GONNA HEAD TO LYONS LOOK FOR MY MESSAGE THERE IF YOU SEE THIS

YOURS FOREVER IN THE BLOOD AND DARKNESS, LESTAT DE LIONCOURT

I smiled, pleased with myself when I was done. Surely he’d have to find this and know to come find me. We would be together soon, that much I knew. Marius and I. I and Marius. Two blond gods of the night united at last.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at me and told me it was time to get going so we did.


	21. Marius comes

Years passed and in them me and my dear old birth giver travelled the continent. But before we had even left Paris I had found my mother naked digging her way down into the ground.

“Mother what are you doing you crazy bastard??” I had asked in complete disbelief as I saw her sagging breasts jiggle gently against the muddy ground.

“I’m trying to see if I can survive by just burying myself in the ground stop staring at my breasts” she had told me and I had blushe. I didn’t mean to stare they were just there and the way the nipples tickled the earth was distracting to me. It was like two small and fat worms dancing across the soil.

The next night we had left and we had traveled all over the place. I kept in touch with Roget who kept me updated on my idiot family and with Eleni who kept me updated on the theater. Before I had left I had given her a sacred mission: Make sure that nothing happens between Armand and Nicolas.

From what she told me nothing more had happened between them and for that I was glad but I still felt a little crumb of worry in the depths of my mind when she told me that Nicki was growing inside and was dancing naked through the streets at night when Paris slept. Not only that but he had also tried to turn people into vampires (I wondered how stupid he had to be to fail at that) and he kept pickpocketing the other vampires at the theater. Things were getting bad over there.

At least Armand did his best to keep him under control and I supposed that had to count for something even though I knew from experience that the teenage shaped vampire was both incompetent and imbecile.

One night my mother came into the little hotel room we were renting.

“Lestat my son I am going to go into the jungle and fight a lion” she said. 

“Okay” I said because she had taken to disappear for weeks or sometimes even months at a time and this wasn’t really unusual.

“Yes do you want to come with me?” she asked.

“No I am afraid of wild animals” I confessed. I was unless they were wolves becausee then I knew I could take them. Wolves were weak. I hated wolves.

This was our life though and I noticed more and more that we were drifting apart. Every now and then we would go visit a haunted house together that Gabrielle had found on one of her many journeys but more often than not it turned out that Gabrielle had just paid the inhaibatansts to pretend the house was haunted to trick me into going there with her.

Still though I knew that she was doing it because she didn’t want us to drift apart so I let her keep doing it. Many years passed this way and then the French revolution came!! Roget started writing to me and that made me cranky but also worried because I wanted to know what was going on with my family back home.

Eleni was still writing to me though and she told me that Nicolas’ mental health kept deteriorating and that he was suicidially depressed. I asked her if she thought I should come back home and if that would help but in the next letter I got there was a drawing. Nicki had drawn himself it was a crude and ugly drawing it looked like a child had done it so I knew it had to be by him. My artistically challenged ex boyfriend had drawn himself sitting on a chair giving me the finger and beneath it Eleni had written that he didn’t want me to come back because he was still mad at me for dumping him.

I felt a little sad and a few tears escaped from my eyes as I tucked the letter into my pocket and went outside to hunt.

Then mom and I went to Egypt because she wanted to climb a pyramid and I wanted to see a real living mummy and when we got there something bad happened. I came inside the room we had hired and there was a violin shaped package on the table. I wondered what could be in it. I opened it and there was a violin in there. It was Nicolas’ violin.

Next to the violin there was a note from Eleni:

Dear Lestat I am sorry to tell you that Nicolas is no more. He and Armand got into a nasty fight and Armand got angry and cut off his arms. It made Nicolas very sad so when he got his arms back he didn’t want to live anymore so we lit a great fire and grilled him. It was a nice evening we brought marshmallows that we roasted along with his body and then we spread his ashes into the wind. He wanted you to have his violin though because he said he wanted you to remember him forever and be sad because he didn’t like you anymore.

Also there’s a revolution and people are dying but we’re doing okay because we’re making fun of the rich people.

Hugs and kisses your not girlfriend Eleni.

I clutched the letter to my chest. Nicolas was dead and I didn’t know how I was feeling. Now we would never be able to get back together. I wondered if I could have done something differently but the image of him digging his tongue down amongst Armand’s tonsils kept creeping inside my mind and making me want to vomit.

No. Nicolas had made his choice and I had made mine. Maybe if I was lucky he would come back as a ghost and then we could be friends again but I had no high hopes. Then I started crying because it really hit me that Nicolas was gone forever and it made me very unhappy.

It was Armand’s fault! He had taken my Nicki from me and then he had disfigure dhim and made him so sad he didn’t want to live anymore! I hated Armand! For a moment I toyed with the thought of returning to Paris to hunt Armand down and torture him to death but then my mom walked into the room and laid a gentle hand on my shoulder.

“What has happened dear child” she asked.

“Nicki is dead forever now” I told her.

“That’s sad but I want you to know that I’ve decided I want to be a naturist and also live like humans did way back when we were hunters and gatherers so I have decided to move out into the jungle for good and live like an animal so I have come to say goodbye.”

Then she walked out the door and I watched her small form disappear in disbelief. I had just been left by my own mother! And Nicolas was dead! Life was like a cruel joke and suddenly I didn’t want to be a part of it any longer. I was longing for the sweet relief of death.

That night I went out into the streets to write what was going to be my last message to Marius.

HI MARIUS

IT’S ME LESTAT BAD THINGS HAVE HAPPENED AND I AM SAD. SO I AM GOING TO BURY MYSELF ALIVE I HOPE NO ONE EVER FINDS ME :( DON’T TRY TO FIND ME MARIUS I MEAN IT I DON’T WANT YOU TO

I’M NOT BEING PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE OR ANYTHING FOR REAL OKAY SO DON’T EVEN TRY TO FIND ME

NICKI IS DEAD AND MY MOTHER LEFT ME I AM UNLOVEABLE AND TOO UGLY TO BE WORTHY OF IT ANYWAY

SAD HUGS FROM YOUR BEST FRIEND LESTAT

The tears were running down my face as I cut the sorrowful letters into the wall in front of me. I wiped them away and chucked the knife over my shoulder as I ventured into the garden and buried myself alive in the dirt.

I slept. Or at least I think I did. Every now and then I could hear people move about ahead of me and it made me pissed. They were on my property! That was not okay! But I had become too weak to raise myself from the earth in which I bad buried myself, so I merely laid there, desperately trying to blink away the dirt as it covered my bare face. It was gross but I didn’t want to cry because if I did the dirt would turn into mud and then my face would get muddy and it’d be even grosser.

I don’t know how long I laid there in that half dead half awake state but my dreams were of blood and hunger and I thought I saw Nicolas’ ghost sneak into my house and steal back his violin. I cried out for him to come back but as my mouth filled with dirt I realized it had just been a hunger induced hallucination, and I wept bitterly then. I was completely and utterly alone.

Then one night after many other nights had passed and I was but a starved dry shell I felt something approach. It was a presence and it reeked of evil as it drew closer. It was silent and I could not hear leaves crunch beneath its cloven feet or the sand make little dips as it stepped in it. I held my breath not sure if I wanted it to find me.

Camels ran from it. Coyotes howled and cats hissed. Rats cringed and cockroaches fled. This powerful being put the fear of god in all of them, but he wasn’t god. He wasn’t even the devil. I could feel it in the power that surrounded him, he was something that went beyond good and evil and in a flash I saw a pair of bushy eyebrows and thick sideburns and a crooked smile and I knew who it was that had come for me at last.

A red velvet coat was draped over his slim body and he had big feet but despite their size they made no sound. I desperately called out to him with the power of my mind, screaming for him to find me, to help me. And soon I could hear the unmistakable sound of hands digging into the dirt, and for the first time in who knows how long I saw the tiniest glimpse of light from above.

Soft hands grabbed hold of me and pulled me up, and dirt fell out of my mouth and nostrils as I bent over to free my lungs and fill them with fresh and delicious air. I was saved! Marius had come for me at last!

“Marius you came for me” I said and I was grateful so I smiled at him.

“Yes you look terrifying drink some of my blood so you’ll look normal again” he said and shoved my face into his neck. I bit down and drank greedily and warmth and arousal filled me as my fragile body bucked against his strong one.

“Nnngh” I said as my body reeled with pleasure and I fell away from him, a drop of his tasty blood running down my pointed chin. I licked it up and smiled pleasantly at him because I was glad to finally see him.

Was he everything I had hoped for? He was! He had a big and warm smile that almost reached the sideburns on his face and his blue eyes sparkled with life and knowledge. Now he held out my hand and I eagerly grabbed it.

“Come with me to my home you sexy boy” he whispered seuctively and I knew in that moment that I would never be able to resist him. I loved him already and I wanted to be with him always. Gabrielle had been wrong. I did know Marius and he did know me. We had a connection that went beyond the physical realms. Ours was a connection most holy, one not of the flesh but of the spirits that rested inside us.

When I awoke again I was in a vessel that was a boat and I crawled up from inside its bowels and saw Marius stand by the steering wheel. With absolute awe and a mystified gasp I realized that he was steering the mighty ship with nothing but the powers of his mind! I skipped up to him, eager to get to know him better.

“Welcome back to Europe Lestat” said Marius and gave me a warm smile. A fang peeked out through his lips in a naughty way and I blushed.

“Thank you but where are you taking me?” I inquired in a friendly tone.

“I am taking you to my home which is on a little island in the ocean and once we are there I will give you the answers for which I have seeked but for now let me steer my vessel as we approach land” he said.

I held his hand and my heart was beating fast the blush had not yet left my face and beneath my pants I could feel the forbidden limb stir in passion. I wanted this sexy old man! I wanted him to grab me and push me up against the steering wheel and take me like I had never been taken before not caring if the ship ran itself into a cliff as we fucked passionately into the night!!!

But suddenly my perverted fantasies were interrupted by cheering. People had come out on the surrounding islands and they were clapping and wolf whistling.

“THE LORD IS PASSING” one of them yelled and it was met with loud cheers and fist pumping.

“ALL HAIL MARIUS” screamed another and sounds of agreement echoed across the water.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP I AM TRYING TO DRIVE A BOAT” Marius yelled back and suddenly there cheering had turned into boos.

“Fucking peasants” he murmured under his breath and shook his head. The boat sped up and soon we had left the confused island people behind us.

“Who were they?” I asked.

“Fuck if I know” said Marius.

“They all had white robes and looked vaguely druid like...” I mused out loud. Marius seemed to freeze all of a sudden and I could almost swear that his face had gone paler than it already was.

“Holy fuck” he whispered and I thought I could see his hands shake. “They have found me at last.”

“Who has?” I asked.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about that it’s nothing I can’t deal with” said Marius. “You will understand everything later when I tell you but for now rest assured knowing that you are safe with me. They won’t be able to get us where I am taking us and if they do they’re in for a surprise.”

“What surprise?” I asked but Marius didn’t reply he was merely gazing off into the horizon with a solemn look upon his face and I knew that something had just taken place which I was not yet able to understand nor privy too. I patted his back in a comforting manner.

A bit later we landed at the island where Marius lived and we climbed some narrow steeping stairs until we got into a house that was Marius’ home.

“Make yourself at home in my home” said Marius he showed me to my room and there laid Nicolas’s violin and I was so happy to see it his ghost hadn’t taken it after all.

I changed into clean clothes and took a quick bath to get rid of the excess dirt that was in my hair and then I felt clean and ready to go find Marius but first I had to find him so I went out into his hugeass mansion house and started searching for him.

The whole place was like a giant work of art. It was like Marius had left his signature on every bit of it. The first room I stepped into it was gigantic and full of fruit trees I saw both plums and bananas but also pears and cherries and some mysterious fruits for which I did not know the name. On the walls were some Romans hunting and killing a sabertoothed tiger.

In the next room there was a bunch of dead animals but they weren’t rotting for they had been taxidermed. A mighty mammoth stared down at me from its lofty height and I gulped as I gazed into its passionless eyes. On the walls were painted a jungle and it reminded me of my mother so I quickly left it not wanting to dwell on her for too long.

In the next room there was a small zoo and I saw an armadillo run and hide as I walked past its cage. A catamaran hissed at me and some snails watched me quietly as I moved past their enclosure. On the walls were painted a fierce battle between Romans and neanderthals and in one particularly horrifying scene the toga clad warriors had ensnared one in their ropes and were pointing and laughing at it.

I kept walking and soon I found Marius. He was sitting in the library smoking a pipe as he read the newspaper.

“Hello Lestat do you like my house?” he asked.

“It’s very big” I said.

“Come sit down and I will answer any questions you might have.”


	22. Meeting a scary couple

I sat opposite Marius in the huge old library and coughed weakly to avoid the tobacco smoke getting inside my lungs.

“I didn’t know vampires could smoke” I said.

“We can’t” said Marius “I just like the smell”. But he seemed to take the hint so he put the pipe away and crossed his arms on the table as he gazed intently into my eyes.

“You have searched for me for a long time, young Lestat” he whispered. “You wanted answers and now I am here and you can ask me whatever you want, my small friend.”

“I’m not that small” I said and once again a blush was creeping up on my cheels.

“No I bet you aren’t” smiled Marius and I almost died from shame and arousal but he was right I was actually rather well endowed I wondered if he was too.

“Why me?” I asked for that was the only question I could think of.

“I saw your messages and started to follow them and it became like a funny game but then they stopped and I got worried so I decided to find you because you seemed so interested in me and I liked that” said Marius. “I am a very important person and it always makes me happy when other people notice that and I think you appreciate me and that is something that matters a lot to me.”

I nodded, heartily agreeing.

“I met your fledgling he was very mean” I said.

“Ah yes Amadeo hasn’t been the same since he became a satanist I’m afraid” said Marius darkly “But let’s talk about something happier now I have something to show you it will make you understand things better before we continue follow me.”

He led me across the house and into a secret passage that was hidden behind a bookshelf and then we walked down and down and down and then eventually we walked down some more and along the way were more of Marius’ disturbing yet hauntingly beautiful paintings. I saw Roman soldiers in a massive orgy on the very streets of Rome. I saw the horrifying image of a Roman public bathroom exploding.

“That happened from time to time” said Marius with a shrug as he saw my gaze linger upon the painting. We continued and I saw a man snack on a grilled dormouse while a man in the background was brushing his teeth with a mysterious yellow liquid.

“Ah. Don’t ask about that. Things were a bit different back then” smiled Marius and then we came to two heavy oak doors.

“Behind this heavy door resides Those Who Must Be Kept” declared Marius in a religious tone as he slowly pushed the doors open. I saw at once that we were inside some sort of shrine. The paintings here did not depict the Roman era but something far older. I saw the unmistakable golden sands of Egypt and the mighty pyramids poke into the sky as the clouds danced around them. Men in skirts walked across the sand and through it all the Nile ran.

I gasped. The art was so beautiful and serene that it seemed to calm my very soul and I felt at bliss. I looked around and saw vases filled with flowers and I felt the scent of incense. This was a holy place I had stepped into!

“Look ahead of you” whispered the ancient Roman creature and I followed his instructions as my eyes fell upon two white statues clad in traditional egyptian garb.

“You may approach” said Marius and so I did not wanting to disappoint him. These creatures were pale and looked mysteriously life like and I thought to myself that they were very attractive. Had they been people and not statues I might even have tried to seduce them honestly.

As I thought that something surprising happened. I swore I could see the faintest blush appear on the woman’s cheeks but I shook my head thinking that I must have imagined things.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” asked Marius as if he had read my thoughts.

“Very” I moaned. 

“Touch them” said Marius.

That felt a little kinky but I did as he said and reached out and laid a hand on the woman’s left titty.

“No Lestat I did not mean like that!” said Marius quickly and I felt shame surge through me as I quickly removed my hand and laid it across the man’s naked chest instead.

“Just touch them on the shoulder or something like a normal person would” he said in an exasperated tone but before I had the chance to remove my hand I could feel something beneath the man’s rock hard stone skin. A heart beat!

My eyes widened as I turned to face Marius with my hand still resting over the royal man’s heart.

“They’re… alive..?” I whispered. He nodded.

“Duh” he said.

“But...” Then it hit me and I fell back with a scream. My flailing arms hit a vase and it fell over, water splashing over the ancient couple and making their clothes wet. Those fuckers weren’t statues!!! They were alive!

I gazed up at the unholy abominations with shock and terror as a realization formed in my mind. I whipped around to face the gaping man behind me.

“Le--” he started, but I did not let him finish. Could not, for there was not time!

“WE HAVE TO KILL THEM!!!” I yelled as I bounced up on my legs reaching out to grab a candle from a nearby table. “WE HAVE TO DO IT MARIUS BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!!!!!”

The “statues” didn’t move as I grabbed the rose scented candle and approached them but Marius grabbed me from behind.

“No Lestat” he said gently and pressed his warm body against mine. “No my child for they are not our enemies. They are our mother and father and if they shall perish then so shall we are for everything that we are comes from these two most holy beings so thou shalt not attack them or I will have to murder you to protect them”

It was overwhelming. It was terrifying. A sob broke through from inside me and wrecked my body. I dropped the candle and the water on the floor gently put it out.

“There there darling” said Marius who slowly let me go but didn’t remove his body from mine. I could feel his hardness press against my back but I could not think about that right now. “I know it can be horrifying to see them but look at them again with this new knowledge.”

I blinked away my tears and obeyed him and now I saw that they were indeed very beautiful even with their clothes stained with water.

Suddenly I felt something inside my mind. It was as if there was a voice but it was without words yet it was communciating a message to me and the message was a name the name was Akasha.

“Hi Akasha” I said.

Marius stare at me suspiciously and then he said “I think we should leave now you go outside and wait for me” but I could tell in his eyes that I had said or done something wrong I obeyed him and went outside and waited for him while he cleaned up the room then he came outside.

“She told you her name” he said and his voice was remarkably cold as he stared at me with those suspicious blue eyes of his.

“She did?” I asked.

“Yes you said hi Akasha and how else would you know the name? Don’t play coy with me boy I see through you.”

We stared at each other in silence for a minute but then he smiled and took my hand and led me up again through the secret pathways and up the winding stone stairs.

“I think the time has come for me to tell you a magical tale that will make you understand everything much better. It is a tale of suffering and adventure and a brave and admirable hero who faces many fearsome enemies and goes through a lot of challenges but comes out victorious. It is the tale of my life.”

Then we sat down on some puffs in Marius’ bedroom and the room was dark but he lit a candle between us. It lit up his face and made him look like a scary ghost but I knew it wasn’t a ghost it was just Marius so I wasn’t afraid instead I leaned in to listen.

“It all started in my fortieth year” began the ancient man and a nostalgic clint seemed to dance in his eyes or maybe it was just the flames. “Forty was considered adult back then and it was in the Roman era. I was sitting in a little inn in the city of Massillia which is in France I was born there but don’t tell me I’m French because I’m Roman.”

I nodded.

“Anyway I was a bastard but my dad was a senator so I was economically well off and spoiled rotten I travelled the empire and was a chronicler and adventurer. I faced many dangers and fought many terrifying creatures but those are tales for other times my child. Anyway this night I was sitting in the inn and I was writing down everything I was seeing for there were a lot of drunk brawls going on as was the norm back then.”

He drew a breath.

“An orgy had taken place earlier that night but the mysterious sores on my private parts had prevented me from participating out of shame. It had left me feeling a little bitter so I had been downing my sorrows in cherry wine and now I was mildly drunk and that always made me feel creative so I was happily writing away. Then all of a sudden I noticed that everyone had left the pub except one single man who was now staring at me.”

Marius looked uncomfortable and I waited patiently for him to go on. I realized that we must have come to a difficult part of the story and I didn’t want to push him as much as I needed to know.

“He has blond hair like me and his eyebrows were like the mighty brows of old for they covered not only part of his forehead but also seemed to slightly hang down over his eyes and leave them partially in shadow. I stared at him as if bewitched and he smiled at me, his dirty white robes gleaming in the dim light as we watched each other. I felt an immediate and passionate lust as I saw this unwashed being but I also wanted to be left alone to write.”

He sighed and stared out at the starry sky.

“My life changed that night Lesat.”

His eyes misted over and I could tell he was flashbacking intensely.


	23. Marius' story

“Hello handsome man are you a kelt” said th mysterious stranger as ge gazed at me where we sat in the inn. He had moved from his table to sit across me at my own and now he was studying me as if I was a particularly fascinating insect. I felt annoyed but still compelled to correct him at his mistake.

“No I am a Roman my mother might have been a kelt but that matters not because my dad is a Roman and I was raised as a Roman citicizen so I’d appreciate if you’d STOP JUMPING TO ASSUMPTIONS ABOUT ME!!!!!!” I told him.

“You are good at spelling” he said as he glanced at my paper and didn’t even bother to apologize for his rude assumptions.

“Thank you I can speak both Latin and Greek” I stated humbly as I was not one to brag.

“Your slaves told me as much and they also informed me that you have been in Egypt” said the eyebrowed man.

“Yeah so what” I said.

“Do you like Egypt? Do you believe in their gods?” he inquired.

“No I am an atheist religion is for imbeciles only” I said calmly as I kept writing down what was going down in the tavern meaning that right now I was writing down our conversation as it went on.

“Do you know how to read Egyptian?” asked the man.

“No how old do you think I am?” I asked and now I was starting to feel a little bit offended. I was forty not however old he thought he was! But he gave me an awkward smile that told me I had misunderstood what he had just said and I blushed in anger.

“I merely meant that you seem like a scholarly man and as such it would not surprise me if one as knowledgeable as yourself would be able to speak or read Egyptian” he said in an attempt to soothe over his horrible mistake of offending me.

“Well I guess I can speak a bit” I admitted politely. “But I cannot read it alas.”

“The gods can” informed the man.

“Well I wish they would teach me then” I said in an uninterested tone as I looked down on the paper to keep writing but I had barely dipped my feather in the ink before I heard the man shout in an almost hysterical tone.

“WE HAVE FOUND HIM!!!” he screamed and I did not even have time to turn around before something heavy clonked me in the head and darkness overtook me.

When I woke up I was lying in a room and stern faced men clad in sparkling white robes surrounded me. They were blond and I knew that I was now a prisoner among the druids. I shuddered.

“Why have you kidnapped me?” I demanded to know but they merely looked at each other and grinned as if they had struck gold. “Answer me, you heathens!”

“You have been chosen by the God to be the new God” expounded Mael.

“I told you I’m an atheist you respectless buffoon!” I spat. “Do not attempt to force your religion on my educated mind!”

“He is rude and undiscplined” whispered one of the other priests and soon they started whispering among themselves. After twelve minutes they turned back to me again, fake smiles on their lips.

“There is a passion burning in you like the fire of Olympus, o child of Rome” spoke the oldest and wrinkliest of them. “This passion is needed to become a good God, but you need to learn how to quell it when it’s not needed or surely things shall go bad for you and for humanity as the crops shall whither and die from your rage and the grass shall rot and the mountains run dry as humanity weeps for your forgiveness.”

He nodded slowly before continuing and I yawned.

“Mael shall teach you how to be a good God.”

“Why can’t Mael be the god then?” I asked.

“Because the God chose you, do you not listen!?”

In the coming months Mael taught me everything I needed to know and I grew my hair out but not my beard. It was all painfully boring and I felt like Mael’s eyes often lingered a bit too long at my slightly muscular chest when he shaved the thin layer of curly blond hair from it. I did not approve but I said nothing.

Then a day came when it was time for me to be transported of to bumfuck nowhere to become the new God. I was led into a wagon which transported me deeper into the wilderness and so many kelts followed as we travelled. As did another wagon with wailing humans in and I found myself demanding answers by my captors as to why they were transporting humans like cattle!

“They’re gonna be shoved into wicker men and sacrificed” explained one of my captors and shrugged as if the horrible statement he had just made was no big deal.

Later it turned out that it was true and I witnessed in horror as so many naked bodies were squeezed into crudely built human figures of wood. Their cries and pleas for mercy went unheard as the savage beasts locked them inside their prison.

“Okay Marius follow me” said Mael and led to me a really big oak. It was big. I looked up at it and against the oncoming darkness I could see its leafy crown glitter vaguely with the last bits of sunlight. It was the last time I would ever see the sun but I did not know that then.

Mael and some other druid guys opened a door in the tree and pushed me in. It was dark. I screamed.

“Cease thy screaming o fair one” said a voice and as I gazed into the darkness I began to see a form take shape. It was a horribly burnt man, black like a piece of coal or a charred marshmallow, and then skin looked like leather as it clung to his blackened bones. On his head rested a mop of yellow hair.

I screamed in terror.

“I would beg of thee to calm thee down” spoke the creature. “I am the God and thou hast come to me to be turneth into a God as well so I meaneth thee no harm.”

I forced myself to breathe slowly to try to gain control again my mental faculties and not fall into a deep pit of horror as I looked him straight into his yellow eyes.

“I see that they chose a dapper gentleman to be my successor. Most excellent indeed.” Despite his revolting ugliness, his face took on a warmth when he smiled, and I obeyed as he beckoned me to come closer.

“Marius, I shall plunge my teeth down into thy neck, and drain thee to the point of death. Then thou shalt be offered the blood that is but mine and thou shalt drink from me. This exchange we shall repeath for many a time until thou art strong and wise and ready to face the world as the new God.”

I nodded.

“But why are you so burned?” I asked shyly.

“A horrible fate has befallen me and wherefore I know not, so I would ask thee that once thou hast ended thy mortal life and risen as the God, thou wouldest escape from this wooden hell and venture into the depths of Mother Egypt herself to find out what hast happened.”

I agreed to do as he said and then he drank my blood and I drank his and we repeated that a few times and then I was a vampire and I stepped outside of the oak. Mael burst into tears when he saw me, he was just that overwhelmed with my new glowing good looks and I felt that I could even afford to give him a little smile so I did.

“BRING ME THE VICTIMS!!!” I yelled and then I drank and drank and I was strong and they started pushing me back towards the oak to imprison me for a month, but I would not have it. I threw myself up into the three like an ape, letting my newfound strength propel me upwards.

“GOD COME BACK” they bawled and reached up towards me. Fuckers! How did they dare think I would willingly be their god after all they had done to me!?

“I HATE YOU ALL FUCK YOU” I yelled as I threw myself from tree to tree like a fleeing monkey and soon I had put many miles behind myself and the vile pagans.

I slept in the earth that night like you did when I found you and then some shit happened and I went to Egypt and after a few nights I woke up to some dude standing on my window sill and staring at me. He pointed a shriviled finger at me and whispered “come find me”.

The next evening I did but not before finding another burned vampire that led me to him. He had the skin tone and texture of a roast chicken so I could tell he hadn’t been burned as badly as the others and quite frankly I was starting to get tired of these disgusting burned people. Had they no shame?!? Why did they I assume I wanted to lay my eyes on them?

“Just so you know the Elder doesn’t speak” said the gross one as he closed the door and I sat down across from the Elder.

“Hello I found you” I whispered secretively.

“Yes you did hello” he said.

“What has happened? I got kidnapped by some druids and they wanted to make me the god of the grove but the previous one told me to escape and come here for answers so I did.”

“The Mother and the Father got left outside in the sun and as a result we all burned up or at least got like third degree burns.”

“I don’t know who those are” I confessed.

“The first gods or whatever you wish to call us” he explained.

“Okay why were they left out in the sun?”

“Because the person who took care of them tired of it and wanted to be free of his burden of course.”

“Okay how did we become vampires?”

“Way back in Egypt a bunch of stuff happened and a spirit came to possess the royal couple that became the Mother and Father it was all very sad but it’s a long story so maybe next time” he said.

“Okay but why did we get burned?”

“Because for some reason that no one knows we’re all connected through them I don’t know maybe it’s aliens or something.”

I nodded as I pondered the question and then I got up and went back home and in the wee hours of the morning I suddenly saw a shapely woman appear in my doorway. She had Egyptian bangs and slender legs and when she smiled I could see her pearly white fangs.

“Take us out of Egypt Marius you are our only hope” she said. I stared at her. She was beautiful and sexy and I knew then and there that I would never be able to disobey her. I got up from my comfy bed and went to touch her but she had poofed. 

Still, it was as if a voice was speaking inside me and I knew where to go. I ventured out into the desert and soon I found a secret door which I opened with ease even though it would have taken several mortal men to be able to pry it open.

I entered the mysterious dark chamber and came upon another burned goblin.

“Hello I am here to take the Mother and the Father” I said.

“No you’re not allowed to do that” he insisted.

“They told me to” I explained.

“Oh okay that changes things go ahead then” he said and I put them in two sarcophagi that I had been carrying with me and then I carried them back home with me and dug them down into the earth. It was almost darn.

“Okay you guys hang in the until it’s evening and then we will go to some place else” I comforted them as I went back into the house but barely had I closed my eyes and began to drift off into dreamland before I heard a terrible roar.

“YOU ROMAN BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO???” yelled a voice and I jumped up right as the Elder charged into my room waving a sword.

“You left them out in the sun to die!” I accused him.

“I didn’t know that would happen!!”

“Lies!” I yelled and then all of a sudden Akasha came crawling out of the earth and she approached him and pushed him over and walked around on him until he looked like a bunch of groundbeef. I almost vomited but she smiled and I knew that we had to leave right now so I shoved her and her husband down into the sarcophagi and then we went into a carriage driven by my slaves and we left Egypt.


	24. Disobeying Marius

Marius finally stopped babbling and my eyes snapped open as if from a dream. It was over! I had forgotten to listen since about halfway through but he did not seem to have noticed.

“I hope you learned a lot Lestat” he said.

“I did” I lied.

“Good I want to be your boyfriend now if you’d please” he confessed. I nodded. I wanted that too.

“But you have to leave though because you need to live your life as a human for a bit or you will get depressed and die.”

“Like Nicki” I mused out loud.

“Yes poor Nicki what a shame that he died so you ended up being single” said Marius. “Do you have any questions about what I have just told you?”

“Yes why do I have to leave?”

“I just told you maybe you should have listened. Do you want to drink some blood from Akasha before you leave? It will make you really strong and then I won’t have to worry about you dying and not coming back to me.”

“Yes please” I said.

“Okay do you have any other questions?”

“How come you haven’t bothered going to find Armand?”

“Whoops there’s fighting on an island I need to go there and settle things” said Marius and jumped down from the balcony. I felt abandoned for a few seconds but then I remembered his love for me and I blushed. How could I ever think this handsome man would abandon me? It was clear that he only wanted what was best for me and I blushed, feeling such overwhelming love for him that it was almost hard to breathe steadily.

Or maybe it was just me being horny. Either way. I retired to my room and rubbed one out while I imagined Marius’ pasty white hands roaming over my thin body, groping and tickling while his teeth nibbled playfully at my throat and nipples and hips crotch rubbed against my own in a wild dance of lust.

I jizzed and then I went to sleep in my coffin I was wearing a cool gold mask and some gloves that Marius had provided for me it felt like I was going to a masquerade and when I woke up I had a naughty plan for Marius was not yet back it seemed and I felt lonely and restless and that made me act out.

Before he left Marius had told me that I could do whatever I wanted as long as I didn’t go into the chamber of Those Who Must Be Kept so of course I was going to do exactly that. I grabbed Nicki’s violin off the table because I decided I was going to play it for them even though I’d never played the violin before but I had watched Nicki plenty of times so I felt like I had a good idea of what I was doing.

I ventured down into the secret passageway and approachd the hidden temple. When I got there I found that the heavy wooden door was unlocked and it slid open omniously as I approached. I thought I could feel a presence beckon me to come closer and I obeyed, drawn to these ancient creatures like a moth is to a flame.

I stepped inside the room and it was still beautiful and looked nice and fresh but also clean and the two old vampires were sitting on their thrones of granite looking out across the room with empty eyes.

I grabbed the violin and started playing a cheerful tune and the music filled the room and I started dancing along to it. I closed my eyes and let the music lead me as I swayed my way around the room, my hips rocketing aggressively with each step I took. When I opened them again I saw that I was not the only dancer. Akasha had stepped down from her throne and was doing a sultry belly dance in the middle of the room, the dingle dangles on her metallic bra clinging melodically as they jiggled and wiggled on her flat stomach.

We danced closer and closer to each other and soon we were facing each other and our hips gyrated wildly even though the music had stopped playing for I was busy dancing this lustful dance with my newfound queen.

She wasn’t speaking to me in words but I thought I could tell what she meant when she gazed into my eyes as she swung me around her in a circle.

“You are sexy Lestat” her deep brown eyes seemed to say and a pearly laughter left her soft lips and soon she had pulled me close to her.

“Bite me babe” she whispered in clear French and I was taken aback for a second and wondered if I had just imagined it but she was old and had probably had time to learn French sometime through the centuries.

My teeth sank into her hard yet surprisingly soft skin while her hand grabbed my firm butt and squeezed gently to urge me on as I drank deeply and greedly, cherising the flavorful blood that was now filling my mouth.

Then she bit down into my throat and things got really kinky because she was like drinking her own blood that I was drinking from my throat and I could feel her metal covered tits press against my chest as we kept embracing passionately.

“What the fuck are you doing with my wife?” said a voice and I looked up. It was Enkil he had gotten off the throne and was approaching us he looked mad. I gulped nervously and pulled my teeth out of the beautiful lady but he had already grabbed hold of me and terror overtook me as I gazed into his crazy yet still strangely empty eyes.

“Slut!” he yelled and I blushed. I had always liked being called a slut so his attempts at kinkshaming me weren’t working in fact they were exciting me. I think he could tell because suddenly his features softened and I thought I could see the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

He pushed me backwards suddenly and I fell helplessly on the floor. The ancient man straddled me and stared down at me as he began to unbutton my pants. I pressed up against him as my erection strained desperatley and when his ancient fingers touched my most unholy part I couldn’t stop myself from moaning out loud.

I was swooning with pleasure and disbelief as the old man pulled up his skirt to reveal that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. This wasn’t happening it couldn’t be! Akasha approached us both and she was carrying a mysterious ancient bottle with a liquid in it. She gently handed it to the king and he let his soft and moist hands that were not covered in it smother my dick with it. I realized that he was lubing me up!

A nervous giggle escaped my lips and the king was just about to sink down upon my stake when the door burst open and Marius ran into the room. Three disappointed faces turned to face him.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU ENORMOUS WHORE!!!!!!!!” yelled Marius and I knew at once that the words were directed at me. I winced sadly. When I looked back up at Enkil and Akasha their faces had gone strangely dead again and I knew that the moment had passed. I crawled out from beneath the king, my sausage going soft as I tucked it back inside my pants, ignoring the uncomfortable wet spot it created.

“You could have waited!” I said angrily.

“You nymphomaniac!” roared Marius. “YOU ABSOLUTE HARLOT!!!” I saw then that tears were flying from his eyes and painting the ground around him red. He was weeping!

“Why are you crying?” I asked confusedly.

“They haven’t ever done this with me and I hate you forever!” Marius was shaking his fist at me as he spoke and his voice was trembling. “I DON’T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!”

He ran away from the room bawling hysterically and I stood there for a second, not knowing what to do. Right before I too left the room I thought I could see the naughty king winking at me, but I brushed it off and assumed I was just seeing things.

I found Marius on the beach where he was painting a sad painting of a crying wiener dog. I sat down next to him in the sand and watched in silence for some time while he kept creating art, then I spoke quietly.

“I am sorry. Please don’t send me away.”

“I thought we had something special” said Marius.

“I didn’t think we were exclusive.”

“We’re not but only I am allowed to sleep with them” he explained as if he was talking to a particularly slow child.

“You didn’t tell me” I tried to argue.

“That goes without saying” he replied and I heard an angry finality in his voice so I decided it wasn’t worth arguing. “You will leave tonight. There’s a rowboat to take you to the mainland and then you can fuck off to America for all I care. Go be with your dad.”

“Fine I will” I said and stood up angrily. I had searched for him for a decade and for what? To be thrown away like a dirty ragdoll the second I made a mistake!?

“I will have stopped being angry in a few days so we can be friends again next time we meet” said Marius but I had already started walking away, sobs wrecking my body as I stepped into the boat and started rowing the fifty miles to the mainland where I was to board and ship and head on to the New World. Maybe things would be better there. Maybe I would find love for real this time.


	25. My new sexy fledlging

When I came to New Orleans it was clear from the start that I had reached not just a new country but a new continent the air was humid hear and tropical birds sang from the palm trees while the crocodiles lounged in their swamps and people swarmed on the small streets, gossiping in French but also English.

It might be foreign and it might be strange but it was to be my new home so I settled in with my ungrateful old dad who did nothing but whine all day. The rest of the family had perished in the French revolution and my mother was still missing in action so it was just me and dad now but I wasn’t going to turn him because he fucking sucked.

“Where do you go all day?” the rude ungrateful bastard demanded to know one evening as I entered the living room after having risen from my daily nap and I huffed indignantly. Of course I could not tell him the truth so I came up with a clever lie.

“I work all day to get money to pay the rent of course now shut up and eat your baguette you old fuck” I scolded him gently and then I went outside to take a walk and look for someone to eat.

And that, my friends, is when destiny took hold of me and steered me towards true love again. I was walking past a tavrn when I felt misery radiate from it and at once it felt like it was the ghost of Nicolas that had risen from its murky sleep and come to wrap itself around me like a moist blanket, but I knew that it could not be him.

I peeked inside a window because I was curious to see who this depressed creature was and my eyes fell upon a handsome dark haired stranger with startingly green eyes. He was playing poker and I thought I could almost see the devil rest his hand upon his suicidal shoulder as he played away what I assumed was his life’s fortune. Right then and there I fell in love.

That night when the handsome gentlestranger was walking home I crept after him in a sneaky fashion and waited until we were alone then I took my chance and approached him.

“Bonjour” I said as I walked up beside him and stsrted walking next to him his name was Louis and he was a single man who had recently lost his brother and that made him want to die I picked that up from his mind he didn’t tell me or anything.

“Hi” said Louis and we walked in silence for a few seconds before I broke it.

“I’m a vampire” I said.

“That’s nice” said Louis.

“No it means I can’t go out into the sun” I said.

“I wish I was dead” said Louis.

“Do you want me to turn you into a vampire instead?” asked I.

“Okay” said Louis so I bit him in the throat and my teeth sank into his sultry flesh and soon blood spurted from the little holes like wine springs from a barrel and I drank deeply then I accidentally dropped him. He hit his head against the sidewalk and I felt embarrassed so I decided to pretend it was on purpose and not an accident.

“Okay well I will come back tomorrow so you have some time to think this decision through” I said and walked off and went back home to where my father was sleeping he had attempted to fill out a crosswords puzzle but failed since Auustin wasn’t there to read it out loud to him. For a moment I felt a little bad because I was all he had left now but then I remembered how mean he had been to me through my childhood so I shrugged and walked off and went to my coffin and slept.

The next evening when I woke off I hurried off to the plantation in which Louis lived he was laying in his bed looking pale and sick I knew it was because of blood loss.

“Hello Louis you don’t look very well” I said.

“Yes hello I am sick” said Louis.

“Yes I know I’m sorry I drank your blood and dropped you on the sidewalk and left you” I said apologetically.

“A farmer found me and brought me home with him on his milk cart” sighed Louis sadly.

“Are you ready to become a vampire now?” I asked.

“Okay” said Louis so I bit him again and as I drank his blood his sad and depressive thoughts filled my mind and I felt right then and there that I would always love this man. Whatever love I might have felt for the others paled now than I was wrapped around him, moaning softly as his delicious blood kept bubbling into my mouth.

“You’re getting uncomfortably physical with me” said Louis and I detached myself but I was still straddling him but it was an accident I slit my wrist with one of my fangs and held it up towards him.

“Drink my blood now” I said and I had to stop myself from calling him an affectionate word. He obeyed and drank my blood and it felt really good but not as kinky as when Akasha had done it so I didn’t get all horny and stuff and then I removed my wrist from his greedy big lipped mouth and he gasped for air as a trail of blood escaped its way down his chin.

“Okay now we wait” I said.

“For what?” he asked.

“For you to become a vampire” I explained in a comforting toon to my new fledgling I knew that I would have to teach him everything I knew.

“Okay how do I know when that happens?”

“You will know because you’ll have grown fangs” I said and right as the words left my mouth Louis’ dying body started convulsing wildly like a stallion in heat. I hanged on for dear life as he bucked and wriggled beneath me, screaming in confused terror.

“WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME???” he demanded while hyperventilating sounds came out of his mouth.

“You’re just dying calm down” I said and patted him gently on his twitching shoulder but he did not seem to listen. Tears sprayed from his eyes and he tried to push me off. I let him because I didn’t want to seem mean.

“I DON’T WANT TO DIE ANYMORE!!!” complained louis with an agonizing scream and ran out into the garden I ran after him.

“LOUIS COME BACK YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE AN ACCIDENT IF YOU’RE NOT CAREFUL” I yelled after him he was still brand new to being a vampire and wouldn’t know his own new strength and speed yet if he wasn’t careful he could trip over something or maybe break a building. I was worried so I started running after him.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAH” Louis yelled as he ran and his arms flailed like a dying chicken’s. I caught up to him and wrapped my arms around the hyperventilating wreck as I shushed him gently.

“There there my little fledgling shhhh” I said.

“When am I going to die?” he asked.

“Do you have fangs?” I asked.

Louis used a finger to feel around in his mouth and then he confirmed that yes indeed he did.

“Okay then you’re a vampire now so you’re already dead” I said.

“Okay what happens now?” said Louis interrogationaly.

“Are you hungry?” I asked.

“No” said Louis.

“Well tough luck you have to feed anyway come with me” I said and led him into town then we went into town and we found a bar where we started talking to a guy I could tell that he was a criminal because he had the look he had a pointy beard and also I read his mind. He followed us out into the harbor and there I pressed him up against a boat.

“DRINK LOUIS!!!” I yelled as I held the man in his place.

“How!?” asked Louis.

“Bite him!” I yelled as the man struggled in vain to free himself from my vice like grip. Louis bit down into the man’s leg and for a moment I stared at him before shrugging and deciding that it was probably just a rookie mistake. Soon the man was dead and Louis disentangled himsself from the cold limbs and stood up.

“What happens now?” asked Louis.

“Now I’m moving in with you we have to go get my dad and my stuff” I said so went to the apartment I lived in with my dad.

“Hello dad I have brought a friend” I said.

“Hello monsieur de Lioncourt I am Louis de Pointe du Lac” said Louis.

“Ah I see my son has found a boyfriend again” said my father and I could detect a tone of bitterness in his voice but I pretended to not notice.

“We’re moving in with Louis you ungrateful old man” I said and then I carried him out into the carriage that was waiting outside and soon we were off and before the night was over we were settled comfortably into Louis’ huge mansion.

“Is it normal for a vampire to move in with the person they’ve made?” asked Louis he was full of questions.

“Yes absolutely” I lied “now let’s go to bed.”

But once we were about to go to bed I realized that I had made a horrible mistake or okay I had actually done it on purpose but since I had a past as an actor I knew I could pull off making it seem like a mistake.

“Oh no Louis I forgot to get you a coffin” I said and made sure my voice sounded both surprised and aghast as I looked at him with a slight frown that was supposed to show that I was not happy about this even though I was. “I guess you’ll have to sleep on top of me tonight oh no what a tragedy.”

“Can’t I just sleep in the closet?” suggested my brand new fledgling and I smiled and shook my head.

“No my inquisitive one you have to sleep in a coffin or you will die” I lied and gently pulled him down on top of me.

He wasn’t heavy and he had a nice body I could feel his toned chest rest against my own. It was nice and comfortable and the closest I had gotten to a hug in a few months so I relished in it and let myself relax against Louis’ weight and cold but tender skin.

“Ahhh” I sighed happily.

“I can’t sleep” said Louis.

“Don’t worry you’ll pass out when the sun rises.”

“Why?” asked Louis and now I was beginning to get tired of his never ending stream of questions so I sighed a little.

“Because vampires are allergic to sunlight so when the sun is up we pass out and then we wake up again when it’s dark and the sun is gone” I explained. Five seconds later the sun went up and we both fell asleep and when we awoke again in the evening I discreetly wrapped my arms around my still sleeping fledgling and snuggle dhim he was soft and comfortable and I fell in love with him again.


	26. Louis stops loving me

The next night Louis told me that he didn’t want to kill people anymore because it made him feel guilty. I was confused but tried to be understanding and supportive of my new fledlging so he wouldn’t face the same fate that my poor Nicki had.

“You do whatever you feel is best but any real vampire would feed on humans” I told him. I reached down on the floor where a rat was running by and I popped it open like a juicy grapefruit and let its rat juice drip down into a fancy wine glass that was conveniently placed on the table right next to me and once the rat was empty like a fruit that been pressed into juice I threw it over my shoulder and into the smoldering fire place.

“Drink my dear” I said and pushed the glass towards Louis who reluctanty took it. He lifted the glass up to his lips and sniffed it like an uneducated peasant but then he dipped his tongue into it and tasted it. He made a disgusted face.

“Well you said you didn’t want to drink human blood anymore so I am helping you out now drink” I said and watched him intently.

“It’s not really that good, surely there must be--” Louis started but he went quiet when he saw that I had stood up from the table. Anger had overtaken me and soon I had marched over to him and grabbed his pretty head. I moved the glass up to his lips and forced the contents into his mouth which was opened in a shocked O.

“DRINK YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!” I yelled and then I went back to sit down at the table. Louis was crying now I realized that I might have crossed a line there. I had just been so overcome with worry that I had acted without thinking. If Louis wouldn’t feed then he was going to starve and I would lose yet another fledgling! I had lost Nicki to the fire and Gabrielle to the jungle and I would not lose Louis to starvation not if I had anything to say about it.

“You can do whatever you want if eating rats makes you happy then you should do that”I said in an attempt to brush over the awkward thing that had just taken place. Louis was wiping his face clean with a napkin.

“I’m going for a walk” he said and got up and left then he went for a wak when he came back we did not speak for a while but then he started talking.

“I went on a walk” he told me I was sitting on the couch crocheting a shirt for my old man and Louis was sitting across from me reading an old newspaper.

“That’s nice” I said.

“Yes my sister came and asked if I was okay because I had blood on my clothes but I told her I’d just had a nosebleed” said Louis.

“Why did you have blood on your clothes?” I asked anxiously.

“Because you forced me to eat rat blood even though I didn’t want to” said Louis.

“Oh okay but why didn’t you change clothes?” I asked.

“Because I was depressed” said Louis.

Horror filled me right then and there as I heard those fateful words escape my newest fledgling’s lips. Louis? Depressed? Say it wasn’t so, o whatever god or deity was watching over fiends like me! I coud not bear to lose yet another fledgling to depression!

“I ate a chicken and it tasted okay” he filled in.

I nodded gently and reached across the table to lay a supporting hand on his shoulder I wanted him to know that I was there for him and would always be even in his darkest hours. Right then I heard a scream from above. It was my father.

“What is it now!?” I barked in disbelief. Here I was having a touching moment with my lover and of course the nasty old man had to interrupt it.

“I AM DYING LESTAT” he yelled. “COME SAY GOOD BYE BEFORE I PASS ON TO THE OTHER SIDE!!!”

I sighed.

“It sounds like your dad might be dying” Louis whispered quietly and I could see a worried glint in his green eyes. He was an empathic creature so trust him to feel pity even for an abusive bastard like my father though admittedly I had never told Louis about what kind of man my dad was but I felt like he should have been able to read between the lines so now I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes.

“Well go to him then if you feel so bad for him” I said.

“No I think you should because you’re his son and stuff” urged Louis.

“No you’re the one who feels bad for him so clearly you should go there” I said.

“LESTAT YOU ARE A BAD SON!!!!!” my dad yelled from upstairs and I got angry so I went and started playing the piano angrily to try to vent. Louis glared daggers at me as he walked past me. He stopped before he went up the stairs and turned around to face me one last time.

“I envy your dad who will get to be in Heaven soon and away from you, a cruel and mindless creature without empathy or care for others!”

Then he ran up the stairs and I was half sure that he was crying but I could not be bothered to ask. Half an hour later he came down the stairs again and he looked unhappy.

“Your father is dead now not that I think you care” he spoke in a bitter tone then he pushed over a candle holder and with a swoosh the flames spread out on the ugly carpet.

“What are you doing!?” I yelled as I threw myself from the piano in disbelief at the morbid scene that was taking place in front of me.

“I’M DEPRESSED AND DON’T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!!!!!!” yelled Louis and I knew that what I heard in his voice was nothing but pure and utter desperation but right now I couldn’t feel any pity for this poor lost soul.

“DO YOU HAVE TO BURN DOWN THE WHOLE FUCKING PLACE!?” I yelled back.

“I AM GOING TO BURN MYSELF TO DEATH!!!!” Louis yelled as an explanation and I threw my hands up in the air as I rushed past him to quickly pack my favorite clothes in a suitcase before the fires took them.

“COULDN’T YOU JUST HAVE DONE IT OUTSIDE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!??!!” I screamed and my scream soon went into a screech as a bit of flame licked my left foot. My shoe zinged when I lifted it up and hurried across the room.

“FUCK YOU I AM DONE WITH TAKING ORDERS” Louise yelled but I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder like a petulant baby. “LET ME DOWN YOU DICKLESS COWARD!!!” he screamed fists pounding against my back but I would not let go. Two fledglings was enough. I was not going to lose this one too. Not if I had a say in it!

I jumped out through the window and the glass shattered around us like a scene in a cool action movie and then I took off running across the glass while Louis’ house went up in flames like a great smoking inferno. I heard his meek sobbings against my now wet back as I kept running and soon I found a hotel in a safe distance from the burning building we would live here for now until I find something a little less temporary.

“I would like a room for two please” I said to the receptionist.

“What has happened to him?” she asked and gestured to Louis who was still hanging over my shoulder crying weakly and murmuring angry words to himself.

“His house just burned down so he’s a bit depressed but he’ll recover in no time” I explained to the nice receptionist who nodded sympathetically.

“We normaly only give these to children but he can have one” she said and gave me a lollipop and then we went up to our new room I unpacked the clothes and our coffins from the suitcase and then we settled in. Louis tucked himself away into his coffin without a word and I let him because I decided that tonight had been traumatic enough for him and we could talk tomorrow.

We didn’t talk for days though and it made me upset and angry. I wasn’t sure what to do! Why did I always end up with fledglings that hated me what was I doing wrong? I had no clue but it was beginning to get to me and I sat down on the couch moping. I was unhappy.

Then Louis came home and his hair was windswept and he smelled of tobacco. I glanced at him suspiciously.

“Were have you been?” I asked suspiciously.

“On a walk” said Louis.

“On a walk where?” I asked.

“Mind your own business asshole!” yelled Louis but I gestured for him to sit next to me.

“Louis I will make everything alright tomorrow you are going to get a surprise.”

“Why?” asked Louis.

“Becase I have messed up and I can tell that you are mad at me and I don’t want you to leave me like mom or Nicki or Marius did.”

“Who are Nicki nad Marius?”

“Don’t worry about that is’t not relevant anymore anyway we will talk more tomorrow” I said and then we went to bed and I thought I could feel the faint aroma of tobacco smoke and was wondering to myself if Louis had started smoking. I did not like that because cigarettes were gross and smelled bad but it also reminded me of Marius and that just ripped open a wound inside my heart that had barely scabbed over.

I thought of the vampiric king and his big strong hands as they rubbed the lube into the skin of my penile weapon and I felt tears spring to my eyes. I had been so close to a spiritual and loving experience ebut not only har Marius taken it from me, he had taken himself from me as well and left me no choice but to go to New Orleans to be with my dad. But on the other hand if he hadn’t I would never have found Louis so I supposed that in a way I was a little bit grateful to him after all. But only a little.

The next night when Louis came into the living room a big package stood on the living room table.

“Louis I have a surprise for you” I said and smiled a big smile.

“What is it?” asked Louis and I wondered if he didn’t trust me.

“Open the box and find out!” I said. Louis opened the box and two prostitutes jumped out!

“Surprise!” I said. They giggled cheerfully.

“I don’t like this present” whined Louis.

“Shut your ungrateful mouth and accept my present” I admonished him. He had no idea that these prostitutes were secretly vile murderers and that I had brought them here to torture and killed him btu I figured that doing that in front of Louis would win his love back so I sat down on the couch and gathered the prostitutes around me.

“Lestat I am uncomfortable” said Louis. I didn’t respond because I was drinking blood from a boob but in a sexy way yet it was also discreet.

I gave the prostitutes a lot of wine to drink because if I drank their blood when they got drunk I would get drunk and then Louis could get some blood from me and he would be drunk too and maybe then we would be able to talk things through at least because me and Nicki always had an easier time talking when we were drunk.

“Lestat I want them to go home” said Louis.

“Shush” Louis I said while a prostitute rubbed my back in a slutty way.

“How come your friend doesn’t want to join us?” asked the other one whose boob I had drunk from a while ago.

“He’s gay” I lied at least I thought it was a lie for all I knew it was true because it wasn’t as if I had ever actually seen Louis show interest in a woman but I felt that now wasn’t the right moment to bring it up and question him on the matter.

“Oh okay I see” she said.

Then I drained one of them and she died the other one started crying.

“Lestat now you’re bing mean” scolded Louis.

“Hahahaha” I laughed and then I threw off the stuff on the table and there was another surprise for everyone in the room except me because I had secretly replaced the table with a coffee earlier and now I threw the living prostitute down into it blood was squirting from her boob when she moved.

“AAAAAH” she screamed.

“Lestat you need to apologize now” said Louis I didn’t like the way he kept telling me what to do.

“Who are you, my mom!?” I accused and threw the lid on the coffin from inside I could hear the prostitute scream.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH” she screamed. I soon grew tired of listening to her scream so I opened the coffin.

“Hello” I said.

“AAAAAAAAAAH” she said.

“Lestat kill her and get it over with this isn’t very nice!” Louis begged.

“AHHHH” screamed the prostitute.

“Lestat come on!” urged the prostitute.

“WAAAAAAAAAH” cried the prostitute.

“LESTAT YOU’RE MAKING ME UPSET!!!” bawled Louis.

It got overwhelming so I killed the prostitute and then Louis started crying but I couldn’t tell if it was in relief or if he was genuinely upset. I wasn’t even drunk and that made me angry.

“Hi Louis I home” I said when I came home after having dumped the prostitutes in the Mississisissispi river but Louis wasn’t there!!! He had run away!!!!


	27. Adopting a baby

Adopting a baby

I was worried so I ran out into the streets to find my missing fledgling. Where could he have gone and also why and why did my fledglings keep running away! I grimaced upsettedly while I started wondering how much it’d cost to print up a dozen missing person posters but right then I saw a bleeding rat corpse and a few feet away were some others so I followed them. Soon I came to a dingy neighborhood there was a plaque that said “THE PLAGUE DO NOT ENTER” but my name wasn’t The Plague it was Lestat so I shrugged and entered.

I found Louis in a little house he was drinking blood from a small girl.

“Hah I caught you in the act!!!” I yelled and pointed a finger at him I felt gleeful and a merry laughter echoed through the room the laughter was coming from inside me.

Louis started crying like always and threw the baby on the ground and ran away. I felt bad for the kid so I poked her with my food.

“Hello small child are you alive?” I asked.

“Yes” said the kid.

“Okay well I don’t know anyone who knows you so I’m gonna take you to an orphanage” I said.

“Okay I have the plague” said the little girl.

“It’s okay I’m sure they can cure it or something” I said and then I dropped her off at the orphanage and went off in search for Louis. I found him crying in the sewers where he was sucking on a rat while big fat tears were rolling down his flushed cheeks.

“I’m sorry I called you out like that” I said in an apologetic tone.

“It’s okay I desrved it I don’t know what came over me I just got so hungry” said Louis.

“It’s okay I forgive you” I said.

“Okay can we go home now?” said Louis.

We went home and as soon as we got there Louis went to coffin. He was crying but he always did that so I was getting used to it at this point and didn’t think it was that big a deal. I was proud of him for he had taken a big step this night he had finally fed on a human for the first time in four years. I didn’t want to tell him and risk making things awkward between us.

When we woke up I sat and waited in the couch for Louis. I had a plan that would make him love me again.

“Louis” I said when he entered the room. “I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” asked Louis.

“I am pregnant” I said.

“Lestat I have seen you naked and you don’t have the right parts” said Louis. I blushed. Why did he have to say things that made me horny now that I was trying to be serious?! 

Because it was true, what he said. He had seen me naked. Not only seen but he had touched both my eggplant and the clementines behind it. He had put his own sword inside my ticklish cave and penetrated it like a warring soldier would penetrate an enemy’s skull with his blade. His tongue had danced across the raspberries on my chest and the happy trail on my stomach had gone wet with moisture when he sucked on the soft and curly hairs.

“Well still I am pregnant and I will give birth later tonight” I said.

“Lestat now you’re making me worried for real do you want to go see a doctor?” said Louis.

“No don’t worry but I have to leave now I will be back soon” I said and walked out the door.

I walked to the orphanage and when I got there I said “hi”.

“Hi” said the orphanage woman.

“I am here to adopt a girl” I said.

“Okay which girl” said the orphanage woman.

“That one” I said and pointed at the child I had dropped off here yesterday.

“Didn’t you drop that one off here yesterday?” asked the woman suspiciously.

“Yes but I’m her dad” I said.

“Then why did you do that?”

“I needed someone to look after her while I was redecorating the house” I lied.

“Okay you can get her then that will be 500 dollars” said the woman so I gave her 500 dollars and then I went and got the child and brought her home. On the way home I said “Hi what’s your name your name is Claudia now”.

Then I went home and stepped inside and plopped her down on the bed and I went to get Louis I was excited.

“Louis I have given birth” I said and he raised his eyebrows at me but I gripped his hand and led him into the bedroom where I pointed at the little girl who was snoozing peacefully in the bed.

“Lestat you haven’t given birth that’s the kid I fed on last night before you found me and started making fun of me” complained Louis.

“Yes but it’s a symbolic thing look” I said and poured my blood into the kid’s mouth. She seemed to choke on it at first but then she started drinking I assumed she had been thirsty.

“Oh no!!!! What are you doing I don’t think that’s legal!!!!” lamented my handsome fledgling and gripped my arm to move it away from Claudia but I hit him in the dick so he backed off. Then Claudia started convulsing and trashed to and fro like a rabid dog but then she stopped and now she was a vampire.

“Hi where’s my mom” said the small child. Louis was crying in the corner and I couldn’t tell if it was from pain or disappointment or both it was always so hard to tell why he was crying.

“She’s dead” I said I saw no reason to lie.

“Why” asked Claudia.

“Because that happens to people sometimes.”

“Why?”

“Because she got sick.”

“Why?”

I called for a cleaning lady and when he came I threw her at Claudia in an attempt to bribe her into shutting the fuck up by giving her a snack. I wasn’t ready for this! Were all children this inquisitive? I realized I had no idea because I’d never raised a child before and I was just starting to think I might have made a little mistake for the first time in my life when I heard Louis squee sadly.

“Louis what’s wrong?” I asked him.

“She is adorable” he said.

“Do you want to keep her?” I asked him.

“Yes can we?” he asked.

“Okay but she sleeps with you” I said.

“I can hear you” said Claudia.

“Eat your snack and then go to bed young lady” I said sternly.

“Fuck you you’re not my dad you don’t control me” said Claudia.

“You’re grounded” I said.

“Come Claudia let’s go for a walk without the mean old man” said Louis and took her by the hand and then they walked away. I watched them leave and saw from the window how they were feeding some nocturnal ducks down by the sea and with a content sigh I thought to myself that maybe now everything would finally be alright.

I was wrong.


	28. Betrayed again

My plan had worked. For the first time in my life I had done something right. By turning Claudia I had ensured that Louis would stay with me and we were now a happy little family of three a little daughter and her two gay dads except we were bi but still thats probably how we looked to outsiders.

We thrived in our own little paradise of New Orleans and Claudia was a quick learner it did not take long until she was out at night stalking her own unexpecting prey.

“Lestat I am worried she is very small” Louis told me as we watched her back.

“Louis she’s been alive for like thirty years I think she can handle it” I whispered but inwardly I felt worried though but I tried to be a supportive father for Claudia because my own dad had never been supportive just mean and I didn’t want her to feel unloved and stuff.

Anyway it was Claudia’s birthday next night so I had bought her a doll I sat down next to her on the bed on which she was sitting. She was drawing and I stared at it for a while. On the paper I saw the picture of a wiener dog and memories of Marius came crashing down around me but this wiener dog looked like a shitty stick figure dog and not the beautiful and detailed painting Marius had made of the weeping wiener dog on the night I betrayed his feelings.

“Claudia daddy bought you a present” I said.

“Is it another doll?” asked my ungrateful daughter with a heavy sigh and put away the drawing pad as she turned to face me.

“Yes little girls like that” I said and gave her the doll.

“I am tired of dolls I’m an adult now I want lipstick and beer” said Claudia.

“If I buy alcohol to a minor I will go to jail” I explained and patted her head.

“I’m only a minor on the outside” she argued and I could see some of my own stubbornness in her round little face as her blue eyes glared at me.

“Yes but no one else knows that because people don’t think vampires exist and also vampires can’t drink alcohol anyway so it would be a waste of money now play with your doll and shut up.”

I got up and walked out of the room and sat down next to Louis on the couch in the living room of the apartment which we owned nowadays. I laid a hand on his thigh and turned to face him with a slight smile.

“Louis Claudia was mean to me just now” I titter tattered.

“Lestat I think she has too many dolls maybe we should get her something new like a pony or a stuffed dog.”

Good old Louis. Always the reasonable one. The motherly one. I nodded eagerly and I could feel that he was right.

More years pass and I was unaware that my beloved fledglings secretly hated me but then a day came when Claudia sat me down to ask me a question.

“Where do we come from anyway?” she asked innocently but I could sense danger lurking behind that question because I remembered Marius’s tales and threats.

“If you tell anyone what I have told you I will hunt you down like a dog and kill you” he had said. I shuddered as his cruel taunts echoed in my mind but on the outside I feigned a smile.

“I don’t know and no one does so don’t you worry about that” I lied.

“I can see it in your eyes that you’re lying” said Claudia.

“No Claudia you’re just paranoid like always!” I spat.

“Louis” she whined. “Lestat is gaslighting me again.”

“Lestat stop gaslighting our daughter and answer her questions!” ordered Louis.

I threw my hands up in frustration. “BUT I DON’T KNWO!” I yelled.

“WHY DO YOU ALWAYS YELL????” yelled Louis.

“DO YOU HAVE TO YELL AT ME?” I yelled back.

Claudia had put her small hands over her tiny ears and was rolling her eyes as me and her other fahter figure yelled back and forth. A terrible sadness overcame me all of a sudden and I ran out on the street, weeping as Louis had done so many times. I came to a tavern and went inside and there I saw a beautiful man with the hands of a musician.

Suddenly it all came back to me. Nicolas and our passionate nights at the little inn in Auvergne. The wine we used as lube the way his body rocked along with the music he played he kisses that tasted of wine and anguish and unbridled lust.

I couldn’t stop myself I walked over and sat down across the table from this handsome man who was gnawing thoughtfully on a shrimp.

“Greetings I could not help but notice that you were sitting alone” I said in French.

“Hello you are very welcome to join me I always appreciate the company of a handsome gentleman” he replied also in French.

“What is your name?” I asked.

“My name is Antoine what is yours?”

“Lestat. Do you play an instrument by any chance? I see that you have the hands of a musician.”

He drew a shocked breath and laughed a little as he held up his hands to look at them.

“You are an educated man, monsieur...” he whispered and I thought of how Nicolas had often called me that and my heart ached a little for a moment I was worried that I was about to get a heat attack but then I remembered that I was a vampire and realized that it was probably just my longing for Nicolas manifesting in physical form.

“I am in love with you I think” I whispered. “Ever since I first saw you the other minute I felt some kind of connection between us...”

His eyes widened and he leaned in closer to me.

“Funny you should say that because I feel the same.”

Without hesitation I grabbed his hand and we went off to his apartment which wasn’t that far from my own. We tumbled into his bedroom and rapid hands undressed sweating bodies and it wasn’t long until I was laying on top of him peppering him with lusty kisses all over his toned and sexy body. His pickle was standing at attention and he whimpered when I touched it.

“Do you want me to fuck you you slutty pianist” I whispered into his ear before gnawing on his ear lobe.

“Hgnng… yes...” moaned my new boyfriend.

“But we don’t have any lube...” I whispered already having a plan in my head.

“Please hottie...” he whispered wantonly and bucked up against me in desperation to get plowed.

“Well we do have something else” I whispered and reached over to grab a wine bottle that was standing on his bedside table.

“Is that safe..?”

“Oh yes I have done that many times” I reassured him and poured some wine over my dick. Then I pushed inside his unused booty and he let out sounds that were both of pain and of pleasure.

“Euueeehhuu...” he said but then I hit his love button and he moaned drunkenly as I pounded him into the mattress.

When morning came I left him behind with great sorrow for I was alrady unfathomably in love with this charming gentleman and wanted to spend all my time with him but I was also in love with Louis!!! I realized that there was only one thing to do. Before I laid down to nap in my coffin I asked Louis how he would feel about a threesome.

“Why are you asking?” asked Louis.

“Just thinking out loud. How would you feel?”

“No I’m not that kinky.”

My heart broke. What was I to do now? I couldn’t choose! It was like Nicki had returned to me in the form of a horny pianist slut and I wasn’t ready to give that up, but Louis was my beloved fledgling and the sort of father to my sort of child! Fate was being cruel to me again and I did not like it.

One night Claudia walked up to me when I was playing the piano it was a song my beautiful babe Antoine had written.

“The fuck do you want?” I asked angrily because we had had a fight again recently we’d had a lot of fights actually and I was still a bit mad at her.

“I brought you a gift” she snickered.

“I don’t want it you didn’t like the doll I bought you like thirty years ago so don’t you fucking come here and expect me to be grateful now!!!”

“I liked it alright and I want us to be friends again I’m sorry for asking a bunch of questions and ignoring you and stalking you” she said. I looked into her eyes to see if she looked honest and I decided that she did so I decided to give her another chance.

“Okay where is the surprise” I said.

“Follow me” said Claudia and I followed her.

Two kids were laying on our couch they looked dead.

“Claudia are you leaving corpses in the house again?” I asked sternly.

“No they’re just drunk go ahead and eat” she encouraged me.

“Okay but they really do look dead” I said.

“No I promise it’s fine just eat already.”

“I don’t know Claudia I don’t think they’re breathing.”

“Do you want me to be sad again?”

I sighed deeply and said “fine” and walked over and bit one of the boys in the neck but the moment the blood ran down my throat I knew that something was wrong and I started coughing in terror.

“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA” laughed Claudia and her usually so innocent little face looked menacingly and evil. “I fooled you they are dead and now you are going to die!!!”

She pulled out a knife from the folds of her dress and cackled hysterically as she approached me with the knife held high. Gathering up my last strength I screamed in terror for Louis to come save me but he didn’t. Claudia cut me in the throat and I bled a lot and passed out.

When I awoke it was very cold and wet. I soon came to realize that Louis and Clawdia had dropped me off in a conveniently placed swamp and I was so sad that I grabbed an alligator and bit it. I needed to comfort eat and also get stronger again so I could get the hell out of here and the alligator was the nearest living thing.

After a few nights I had grown stronger and could crawl my way out of the swamp so I went to visit Antoine who was now my only hope.


	29. Losing fledglings again

Antoine gasped in terrified befuddlement as he beheld my scarred and ugly form. I was lying on his doorstep.

“Antoine you must help me” I begged.

“Lestat what has happened to you you look like a scary zombie??”

“Antoine I am a vampire and a vampire that I made tried to kill me but I survived” I explained and then I realized he might just decide that I was insane and close the door on me and leave me lying there like a broken and moist action figure but to my great luck and amazement he opened the door further to allow me to crawl inside.

“Crawl over to the couch and I’ll go put on some tea” suggested my saving angel and wandered off into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with two steaming cups of peppermint tea. I didn’t want to be rude even though vampires can’t digest human food and drinking this would make me violently ill later so I forced myself to drink.

I held the cup in my shivering hands and sipped warily on the hot liquid while I told Antoine all that had happened. I was exepcting him to interrupt me in any minute or to throw me out or try to put a steak through my heart but he listened solemnly and dodded at the appropriate times.

“So anyway I have come to make you a vampire and help me get my revenge and maybe make Louis love me again” I finished.

“I accept your proposal” said Antoine.

“Thank you” I said. “I just have something to do before we start.” Then I crawled my way into his living room and expelled the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl. I flushed and then I crawled back into the living room.

I bit Antoine in the throat and I could feel a tiny percentage of my strength return to me as I drank his delicious neck blood from him like it was a life giving elixir and I realized how gross it must seem to an outsider to see a zombie like creature attached to the neck of a human while moaning in pleasure and relief. But it did not last long because I could feel my soon to be fledgling’s heart begin to falter and I knew that it was time. I slit my wrist with my left fang like a pro and bid him to drink from it.

“Take all that I have to give to you, my love” I whispered as he suckled at the wound like an infant. “Let my old blood fill you with new strength and life.” I could feel myself weaken again but I knew it was just temporary I would feed soon.

Antoine fell away from me and the convulsing started I knew he was becoming a vampire now I waited patiently for him to stop rolling around on the floor and when he stopped I crawled over I was even weaker than before.

Later that evening Antoine carried me outside in his vampire arms and we hunted together in the city that up until now had been but the hunting grounds of my little family but they had been rude and mean and now I had brought Antoine into our folds so they better accept it or else.

A few more nights passed and I worked hard to regain my strength I fed a lot and so did Antoine and it was with a sense of pride that I watched my newest baby fledgling grow stronger and stronger for every passing day. Unlike Louis he gladly devoured the blood of mortals and didn’t weep and cry over everything but I knew deep down that I still loved Louis I was just sad and hurt that he had let Cladia try to kill me I did not like Claudia anymore. Why did Louis like Claudia? I wished I had never adopted her and I wondered if it was too late to return her to the orphanage.

“Antoine” I said one night when we were cuddling in front of the fireplace. “I have been thinking and I feel that the time has come tomorrow we shall extract our vengeance upon my other fledglings for betraying me and cutting me in the throat and lying to me.”

“Okay I will do what I can to help you” said Antoine and ruffled my hair affectionalety. It hurt.

The next night I was slowly making my way up the stairs to the apartment I had once shared with the two idiots I had thought were my child and husband but what were they now but strangers??? I had heard the neighbors talk and knew that they had booked passage to Europe they were planning on leaving me behind. My fledglings always abandoned me it turns out whether it’s by death or just running off to some other place without me but either way I had had enough I would win Louis back even if it was the last thing I ever did.

I opened the door and stepped inside into the apartment.

“Louis I am home!” I said. I saw him and Claudia they were packing some birds down into a suitcase but they did not look happy to see me. Claudia looked terrified and she let out a shrill scream and Louis looked like he could not believe his own two eyes.

“HOLY SHIT LESTAT HAS RETURNED AS A ZOMBIE!” he yelled and I could hear pure and genuine fear in his voice. I knew that I was ugly and looked kind of like a zombie but did he really need to take it this far?

“Louis it’s me” I tried to reason with him but he grabbed a scented candle and held it up above his head. The memory of when he tried to burn himself to death by burning down his mansion was still fresh in my mind even though many years had passed and there was no doubt to me that he would do something equally stupid again if he felt that it was necessary. And knowing Louis it would probably not take much for him to decide that it was necessary.

“STEP BACK OR I WILL DO IT!!!” yelled Louis. I was about to take a step back but my balance was bad because of my weakened state so I accidentally tripped and ended up taking a few steps forward to regain my balance. When I looked up it was too late. Louis had chucked the candle at me and the floor around me had already caught fire.

“LOUIS YOU FUCKING IMBECILE!!!” I yelled in pure and utter frustration and at the same time Antoine burst into the room through a window he was holding a musket.

“I AM HERE TO RESCUE YOU!” he yelled.

“ANTOINE GET ME OUT OF HERE AT ONCE!!!” I ordered desperately the flames had gotten hold of my pants!!!

antoine did not seem to hear he started shooting wildly around him trying to get Claudia and Louis but they were too fast for his untrained eyes and it did not take long until Louis had grabbed the gun and hit Antoine in the back of the head with it.

As I watched my newest fledgling pass out and fall to the floor in a great heap while my other two fledglings rushed out of the immolated building I knew that all hope was lost. I considered just laying there and letting the fire take me and end my life but the fire hurt a lot so I gathered some final ounces of strength and crawled my way across the room and grabbed hold of my fledgling’s charred body.

I threw us both out of the window and into the canal. We were safe now. We weren’t going to die. Antoine’s eyes flew open and he looked at me in terror but despite his incompetence I couldn’t stay mad at him he was just so cute.

“Aww” I said and then we swam to the surface. We spent several days just laying around in Antoine’s bathtub while our burns slowly started to heal.

Years passed in which I lived happily with Antoine but I could not let go of the memory of Louis knowing that he was still out there haunted me and Antoine had decided he wanted to move to New York and become a musician at Broadway. I knew it was times for our roads to go into separate directions because the winds of fate was steering back to Europe.

“Antoine” I said “I am going to miss you but we will meet again.”

“I will miss you too” he said and then we hugged then I got on a steam boat and it drove me to Paris. When I was in Paris I went to find Armand he was living in the old fortress I had inherited from Magnus I knocked on the door.

“Hello” said Armand when he opened the door.

“Hello Armand I have made my way back to France at last” I said.

“What happened to you you look like a slightly burned hot dog?” asked Armand.

“Let me inside and I will tell you everything” I said so Armand let me inside and then I told him everything. When I was done he had scooted close to me and one of his hands was massaging the inside of my thigh. I looked at him.

“Oh Lestat my poor darling you deserve better than that” he sighed sadly and I could feel his hand slowly make its way closer to my crotch but I didn’t move to stop him because my muscles were sore and in all honesty it was a long time since I had gotten a good massage so I kind of needed one.

“Yes I know everyone is always mean to me” I agreed.

“Well would it make you happy if I told you that those murderous fledglings of yours have been spotted in this very town?” asked Armand.

“Yes” I said.

“Fuck you you were supposed to say no!!!”

“Oh I’m sorry then no.”

“It’s too late now” said Armand and hit me in the head with a book that had been laying on the table I was still weak from all the attempts on my life so I didn’t have much strength in me I passed out. When I awoke I was lying in a filthy cell and Armand was standing outside.

“Hahahaha you will never get out of here unless you do as I say” he said.


	30. Rest in peas Claudia

That evening Armand came to me when I was laying in my little cell I did not hear his footsteps but I looked up and there he was staring at me from the other side of the bars.

“Armand how nice of you to join me at least you fucking midget asshole” I said bitterly and spat at him but he merely smiled contently as he watched me.

“Lestat I have a job for you” explained the red haired satan.

“Why do you think I want to work for you?!” I demanded questionably but the foul fiend just kept smiling at me from outside my cage.

“Don’t you want to get free?” he asked and his voice was sickly sweet like sugar melting on raw asphalt in the summer heat and I turned my gaze away from him and tried to control myself so I wouldn’t throw up. He was disturbing. 

“Don’t you want… revenge?” He asked and then he giggled. “Heeeheeheheeheeheheehehe” giggled Armand in a way that I think he thought was discreet but really was just alarming.

“Are they here?” I asked in disbelief. “Louis and Claudeia?”

“Yes well maybe why don’t you come with me and find out” suggested Armand with a hateful smirk. One of his uneven fangs poked out between his lips and I thought to myself that this ugly boy would have benefitted from braces during his time as a human. Trust Marius to not realize that.

Armand unlocked the cell door and I followed him outside we went up from the prison level to another level and there was a chair Armand gestured at me to sit down in it. I sat down in it.

“Yes hello the trial is about to start” said Armand he had taken his place upon a podium and it made him look less short than he usually was the added height tricked the eyes.

Suddenly Claudia and Louis walked in they were handcuffed and looked sullen. I waved at them but they did not wave back and at first I was hurt but then I realized that it was the handcuffs preventing them from reutrning my cheerful greeting. Seeing them after all this time felt good but it also hurt my soul. I remembered my tiny daughter’s maniacal laughter as she slit my throat with a cruel grin and I remembered the terror in Louis’ eyes as he threw the vanilla scented candle at me while screaming about zombies.

But I think I was ready to forgive and move on, if only they would have me.

“Okay Claudia you are under arrest” said Armand.

“Why?” asked Claudia.

“Because you did a crime” said Armand.

“What crime was that?” asked Claudia and she looked both angry and nervous I didn’t say anything I merely watched with a lump in my throat I did want her to get some kind of punishment for the suffering she had caused me and also she had made me ugly for quite a while but admittedly Louis made me more ugly so I wasn’t as mad at her as I could have been I suppose.

“You tried to kill your maker” explained Armand with the accusatory tone of a judge an executioner and a mortician.

“Well I obviously failed he is sitting right there” said Claudia and nodded towards me so I waved again.

“Well it’s still a third degree murder attempt” said Armand and suddenly I caught myself thinking about Nicki for the first time in many years I wished that he had been there. Before he got consumed by the violin Nicolas had studied law for a short time and I thought that maybe he would have been able to help.

“Okay but Louis tried to kill Lestat too” Claudia pointed out.

“Yes but that doesn’t matter Louis wasn’t in a right state of mind when he did it” said Armand sternly and I could see the other vampires nodding. They were wearing white wigs and sitting on chairs in what I assumed was supposed to be a jury space.

“Don’t try to shift the blame away forom yourself young lady it just makes you look worse” scolded Armand.

“But I’m just pointing out the facts!” insisted Claudia and turned to look at Louis in pure and utter desperation. My heart went out for her but what was I supposed to do. Louis had been overcome with fear when he saw me so Armand did have a point.

“What she said” said Louis and nodded.

“Well there you go!” said Claudia.

“You’re also too small for a vampire you were too young when you got made into a vampire and that is punishable by death!” said Armand. The other vampires began clapping and jeering.

“But how is that my fault!?!??!?” roared Claudia in disbelief and Armand shushed her.

“Shush” he said.

“No!” said Claudia.

“Yes!” said Armand.

“Answer my question!” said Claudia.

“You could have told him no when he wanted to make you” said Armand as if he was talking to either an idiot or a very small child.

“But I was only five years old, I didn’t understand what was happening!”

“Well then you really shouldn’t have allowed him to turn you into a vampire, should you?” argued Armund with a look of sadistic triumph on his childish features.

“But I just said I didn’t understand what was happening!”

“And now she’s making up excuses!” yelled the incompetent wannabe judge and gestured at her to his hateful acolytes. “See! She is trying to manipulate us all!”

“I AM LITERALLY JUST TRYING TO DEFEND MYSELF AND EXPLAIN THE SITUATION YOU LITERAL DIMWIT!!!!” screamed Claudia. It was too much for her and she was losing all compost. I winced this did not make her look good and I was suddenly worried that Armand wouldn’t be able to be talked down after all.

“If I may say something?” I asked but Armand held up a hand to silence me.

“No you’re just an auedience member you don’t get a say” he said.

“LOUIS HELP!!!” wept Claudia.

“Claudia’s right” said Louis.

“You’re only saying that because she told you too!” said Armand.

Something happened then. Louis cheeks went faintly red and I could see the signs. His usually so calm demeanor would soon break into splinters and then something bad would happen. Likely something violent. Louis was usually a gentle soul but when he got upset he got like really upset and it was never a pretty sight. I gulped nervously!!!!

“Shut your whore mouth Armand!” yelled Louis and the room went silent. Then I noticed something that Louis and Claudia seemed unable to notice in their desperation and attempts at fighting for their lives. An old looking and very ugly vampire was creeping up behind them.

“LOUIS WATCH OU--” I started but Armand yelled “SSSCH!!!” at me and right then the ugly vampire hit Louis in the back of the head with a book. He passed out.

Claudia screamed as they grabbed her.

“Hahahahaha I’m gonna kill your kid and steal your boyfriend!” laughed Armand. There was no doubt who he was talking to for he was pointing right at me. Hate surged through me and I stood up on my shaking tender limbs and screamed at him.

“YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN’T HURT THEM!!!” I said.

“YOU HAVE LET ME DOWN ENOUGH TIMES LESTAT” he argued back at me as the other vampires were carrying Louis’ unconscious body away and dragging Claudia off by her hair. “IT’S MORE THAN TIME THAT YOU GET TO TASTE SOME OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE, YOU FUCKING INBRED!”

That was low and he knew it. I wasn’t inbred. I had never been inbred!

“But I don’t want them to die! Please Armand!” I begged, swallowing my pride.

“Too late asshole” said Armand and then before I could react I felt a great pang of pain in the back of my head. Without my realizing it the ugly one had snuck up on me as well and struck me and now I was passing out before I could say anything.

When I awoke again I was laying in a bed. A candle was lit on the bedside table and I could hear some soft honky tonk play from another room. I sat up and looked around in confusion then I realized that I was back in the tower which was first owned by Magnus then me and now Armand. How did I get here!?!?!

Right then Almand walked into the room he was wearing a black silk bathrobe that was open slightly to reveal his hairless chest. He smiled at me.

“Hello I won” he said simply and then he waltzed over and sat down next to me on the bed. A small hand found its way to my shoulder and I let him keep it there not having the inner strength to push him away.

“You must be terribly sad now that Louis and Claudia are dead” he sighed sympathetically. “Is there any way I can comfort you?”

“No” I said in disbelief and tears sprung to my eyes. I blinked to try to stop them but they still started running down my face it looked like my eyes were having their period.

“Anyway here’s Claudia’s dress” Armand said and laid it down on my lap it was a yellow dress with ponies on just the way Claudia liked them to be and something broke deep inside me then and I began to sob like a child.

“Clllaaauuudiiaiaaahaaaaahaaa” I cried sadly.

“There there” said Armand and patted my back.

“WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY” I wept as Armand gently hoisted me up and led me through the building. I was continuing to cry a whole lot as he led me up the stairs.

“There there there” Armand said. He was still wearing the sexy silk bathrobe but I was in no state to appreciate it or his blatant attempt at seducing me right now. I was torn up! My own sweet child was dead and this tiny demon next to me was the reason she was gone! 

“How could you?” I asked. We were on the top of the roof now and I could see Paris spread out around us. The stars twinkled sadly in the sky and when I looked at Armand I saw only evil. I shuddered. Perhaps Armand hadn’t been serving Satan all those years ago beneath that gross and icky cemetary. Perhaps Armand had actually been Satan all along. It certainly would explain a few things..

“Because I was very mad at you and I still am” Armand explained. “You ruined my coven and then when you came back you didn’t even want to date me.”

“But you’re just not my type!” I explained, half desperate now as I clung to him to keep myself standing. It had all been too much. I was still weak from the two murder attempts.

“That matters not” said Armand wisely.

“Where is Louis?” I begged.

“Dead” said Armand.

“This cannot be!” I bawled.

“Can you stop crying?” asked Armand.

“NO” I screamed as more tears bubbled out of my eyes and snot ran from both my nostrils.

“Okay bye” said Armand and pushed me down from the roof. I broke a whole lot of bones and it really hurt.


	31. The conclusion

It took me years until I was strong enough to get on a ship back to New Orleans I didn’t want to stay in France anymore because it just gave me a bunch of bad associations now. Nicki had dumped me there and Armand had been really mean in a lot of ways and Claudia had died and Louis had too probably or maybe Armand was lying I didn’t know.

I was depressed so when I came back to new Orelans I moved into one of my old houses but not the one that had burned down because that was an apartment and then I sat in the darkness for many years feeling sad. It was depressing and I was very unhappy. I wondered where Antoine was and if he had made his Broadway piano dreams come true.

One night when I was sitting there reading David Copperfield or something there was a gentle tap on my front door and I froze. I had thought no one knew I lived there but suddenly the door opened and a familiar face stepped inside it was Armand.

“Hello” said Armand “I found you at last”.

“Armand how did you find me?” I asked I didn’t like that he was here in New Orleans it was mine and Louis’ city after all why couldn’t he have stayed in Paris he’d lived there for like all his life anyway. Suddenly I wondered if he was stalking me and that thought made me uncomfortable.

“I’m living in New Orleans with Louis now” he said.

“You said Louis was dead” I said.

“I lied get over it” said Armand. Then all of a sudden his snobby face took on a sad look and I raised an eyebrow urging him to go on and tell me what was wrong whatever it was would make me happy to hear.

“Louis has decided to dump me” said Armand and he was not facing me anymore he was facing the moldy floor.

“Yeah he does that sometimes” I sighed because as much as I didn’t like this redheaded menace I most certainly could relate. Louis had dumped me too after all.

“So I figured maybe you wanted to be my boyfriend now” whispered Armand and while he was still facing the floor I was certain that his cheeks had now gone bright pink it looked like they were shining in the dark like a faint neon light and I thought back on all the times Armand had acted weirdly around me and touched me in an overly intimate way.

“Armand are you in love with me?” I asked but I already knew the answer.

“No” lied Armand.

“Mhm I don’t believe you” I said. “Does Louis know you’re here?”

“No Louis is in the graveyard crying over some guy named Paul.”

“Ah yes that’s his brother.”

“Ah I see okay.”

“Yes it was all very sad Paul died by falling down the stairs and then Louis got depressed and didn’t want to live anymore so I made him into a vampire.”

“Anyway do you want to date me or not?” asked Armand he was rudely changing the subject.

“No but I want to date Louis can you tell me where he is?”

“No” said Armand. “You can either date me or be alone forever.”

“Then I will be alone forever” I said. To prove my point I spun my spinny chair around to face the wall and not Armand and then I fell into a deep slumber when I woke up again it was the 1980s.

I heard some really bad music playing it sounded nothing like what I was used to and it made me kind of upset because I don’t like new things all the time and it was coming from a nearby house. I walked outside and attacked a random victim and after having drunk his blood I stole his clothes because they were my size and then I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Soon a guy opened.

“Yes hello I don’t like your music can you keep it down?” I asked politely even though I wanted to scream at him he had black big hair that was like hairsprayed or something and he wore a leather vest and a pair of tight black silk pants it wasn’t a very attractive look.

“No” said the guy.

That was when I realized that the only way I could change the sound of their music was to join their band and make the sound more to my liking so I did. A few months passed and then I stood on the stage and sang my heart out while the sound of an electronic violin mournfully screeched in the background. I could see Louis in the audience he was holding a big note I squinted so I could read it better.

LESTAT WOULD YOU MARRY ME????

That’s what the note said and I had to stifle a smile and focus on continuing to sing of course I would marry him!

And that is all I have to tell you about my life for now please buy my new CD by my band it’s called The Vampire Lestat the band I mean not the CD the CD is called Lestat the Vampire.

XOXO

Lestat de Lioncourt


End file.
